Fifty Shades of Lies and Love
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: After she was coerced and manipulated by her own mother, Ana was left out in the cold abandoned and betrayed by everyone she's ever known and love. Later on, her life becomes neutral and stable-but it's uprooted again when her past unknowingly follows her into the future.
1. Nine years ago

**Yesterday I got a new idea for a FSOG plot but the more I thought about it the more I realized that this idea slightly resembles one of my favorite stories.**

**So my latest inspiration comes a story called **_**Lies and Love**_** by **_**The Dreamer**_**, it can be found in the CCS fandom category. For those of you that read anime fandom will recognize parts of the story. But I have to mention that that story has been copied and plagiarized numerous times, yes it's that good. I promise this isn't a copy and paste, it's just my spin on **_**Lies and Love**_** FSOG style.**

**Also I want to thank The Dreamer publicly for giving me her blessing and approving my twist on her story, from one author to another it means a lot. Also I'd like to encourage you all to take a look at her story even if you don't know the characters, it's one of the best I've read on fanfiction dot net.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 – Nine years ago<strong>

**Westchester, New York**

**Ana**

This day couldn't be more perfect even if I'd designed it myself, it's the kind of day any blushing bride would be content with. But I'm not, today is the day when my soul dies, this isn't a wedding it's a funeral. . . . .my own. New York's finest upper crust has assembled on the Grey Estate to witness, dissect and gossip about the rushed union of the Greys and Steeles.

I'm petrified and muddled. The reflection in the mirror mimics a haunting and unrecognizable young woman. This should be a happy day, a day of bliss, merriment. The conjoining of love between two families. Instead I'm drowning in unremitting grief, my life is careening out of control.

I love him, I really do. . . .but I'm not ready to be anyone's wife.

My body stands motionless before this vintage full length mirror, tears mixed with mascara flows incessantly, leaving an eerie blackened streak stained mess on my cheeks.

"Leave us" a stern voice roars in the room, jolting me out of my dazed state. I turn around in time to view my four bridesmaids scuttling out the room, all this time I thought I was alone.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" she snaps, "The procession is about to commence"

"Mother please. . . .I can't do this, I'm not ready"

"Not ready? Not ready? I wasn't ready when I had to marry your father" she fumes, "we've already spoken about this young lady. Your father is dying and the company is on the brink of bankruptcy. This merger with the Greys will revive our status and secure our futures, I don't understand you Anastasia. I've had to make a lot of sacrifices throughout the years for the both of us. Don't you love the boy?"

"Yes Mother but. . . . ."

We're startled by a thud outside the door, she places a well-manicured fingertip over her lips, gesturing me for absolute silence. Delicately, she moves quietly and fastens her ear against the door, in a swift motion she turns the handle and hauls it open. To our surprise no one is behind it or even prowling in the corridor, it was puzzling since we both heard a creak seconds ago. She shuts the door again and resumes the one-sided conversation.

"Alright pull yourself together," she instructs.

"No Mother" I answer defiant.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. NOW I'M SENDING FOR LANA TO REDO YOUR MAKEUP YOU INCONSIDERATE, UNGRATEFUL, SELFISH GIRL," she explodes pointing dangerously inches from my face.

In all my years I've never had to cower to my mother. She's morphed into a frigid woman right before me. The dread in my eyes softens her temperament, I'm also certain that my reaction was well received and warranted. Fear is now mixing with hot rage coursing through my body, even her touch is unrecognizable, it's cold and callous against my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to see her face, "Now be a good girl Anastasia, you're going wipe those tears, walk down that aisle and marry Christian Grey, today"

My entire psyche has now been officially violated by my own mother, this choice isn't my own. I'm nothing. A vessel without a voice. A pawn for my mother's survival, the key to continue her lavish and luxurious way of life. The thought of running away creeps into my head. I'm nineteen, I have no money and I have nowhere to go and our prestige circles do not take kindly to insolence. I should have told Christian about this, I know he would stand behind me no matter what and if Daddy was around he wouldn't have condone this either. Unfortunately he's fighting a bout of terminal cancer in a private hospital. Also my mother made damn sure that we're not on good speaking terms with anyone from my father's extended family.

"I've never asked you for anything, Anastasia. I'm asking you for this now, do this for me, for your Mother"

**Christian **

The crowd is beginning to get antsy, but that is the least of my worries, it's the look in my mother's eyes that grasps my attention. Quickly I make my way past my groomsmen and accompany her to a private room. When I enter she's seated, clutching her chest breathless. My eyes are overflowing with worry, the woman is breathing like she just ran a marathon to get here, I give her a minute to compose herself.

"I couldn't find Ana. . . .so I went to the dressing room. Carla was talking to Ana, going on and on about their family's finances. The Steele family is bankrupt, Ana has been using you to get into our family, she just marrying you to keep them afloat"

"No. . . .not Ana. . . ." I contend astonished, "Mother why would you do this now, today of all days. It's our wedding for God's sake. I know her, she wouldn't do this to me. She didn't do _this_, _I_ asked Anastasia to marry me because I love her. This wasn't orchestrated, Carla wanted. . . ." suddenly the blinders are removed from eyes. I bring my palms to my face and growled angrily.

"Christian what is it?"

"It's her mother, both of them have been playing me all along. . . . ." I hang my head in desolation wondering what did I do to receive this penance. Deceived and betrayed by the only woman I've ever loved, and her conniving mother. Without shame I become unhinged, sobbing uncontrollably, hunched over gripping the edges of a table, I'm numb, I'm not even aware that mother is consoling me, stroking my back.

"Son. . . .I'm sorry. She had me fooled too, she had us all fooled. I really liked Ana, it pains me to see you like this"

"It's off" I blurt out angrily, undoing my tie and wiping away the tears. "The wedding is off. Mother, get those people out of this house"

"Christian, you have to talk to her" she pleads, "I didn't raise you this way, if you want to end it, end it properly"

"You're right Mother you didn't raise me this way but you didn't raise a fool either, Anastasia Steele doesn't deserve anymore of my time" I conclude without mercy.

Before I can reach the door it opens, smashing against the wall. It's my father with a confused expression on his face. I storm out of the room before he can enquire about anything, disheveling myself in the process. I want to get the hell out of here, away from everyone. . . away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, the ball will get rolling from the second chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Like a deer in headlights

**Chapter 2 - Like a deer in headlights   
><strong>

**Seattle, Washington  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian <strong>

"We've just arrived at the hotel, é bello Christian" she squeals in that annoying girlish way, I have to pull my phone a few inches away from my ear.

"I'm glad you like it Vittoria, buon compleanno and give my regards to the folks" I say in a nonchalant tone.

"Va bene, talk to you later, bye"

"Bye Vittoria" I conclude, then pocket my cell.

Relocating GEH Head Office to Seattle was the best thing I could have done for myself and my sanity. Over the last five, six years I've lacked passion for anything. No matter how many companies I've acquired or how many expensive escapades I take, it cannot remove the mental block that's locked my mind like a vice grip. And then there's my on again off again Italian girlfriend Vittoria Sana. I deliberately sent her and her parents away on a two week getaway in Madrid and Greece.

Seated inside the car, I take a moment to absorb the beautiful architectural structure of steel and glass before me. This is it, the Grey Enterprise Holdings flagship, Grey House. Outside a fanfare is assembled on the steps of the building. City officials, my Executives and the media are gathered to participate in the official ribbon cutting ceremony. I look into the rear view mirror and Taylor is already anticipating my directive, I gave him a slight nod and he exits the car.

**Ana**

"Hello Ana"

"Hi Mr Baldwin"

"What are you doing behind the cash register?"

"Jessie's straightening up and we can't allow José to touch the money," idly putting my hand next to my cheek, I whisper, "It contaminates the taste of your drink"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Mr Baldwin?" José smirks and shots me a deadly glare that can slice me in half. "So what can I get for you today?"

"Make it the usual with an extra teaspoon of sugar"

"Mr Baldwin" I admonish, "now didn't your doctor say to control of your sugar intake"

"I know, I know. . .but my sweet tooth is acting up again" he says wriggling his eyebrows, "if only I was forty years younger"

"That's very nice of you to say Mr. Baldwin"

"Mr Baldwin" José cuts in on my left, "how are you?"

"Good my boy, good"

"Great, so you want half-caff, a double tall non-fat chocolate peppermint without whipped cream and three teaspoons of sugar"

"That's right" he concurs. José double checks with me visually and I put up two fingers below the counter.

"You know" he announce, turning my attention back to him, "that baby out there is a beaut. What's your price?"

"You know my answer Mr Baldwin I'm not selling my Wanda. Now move along I have another customer" I say playfully.

"You drive a hard bargain Ana, but there's always tomorrow" he shuffles to the side.

"And I'll be ready" I end turning my attention to the man behind him, "Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, I heard you have the best coffee along this stretch"

"It's true" I say with pride. "What would you like to have?"

"Two regulars, double tall two percent, that's it"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"You got that José"

"Yeah, I got you" he replies, without looking at me.

"That will be $7.50. . . . .You're new right?" his eyes flicks up to me before he hands me the ten dollar bill, "I mean I haven't seen you around here before" I couldn't help but eye him with curiosity.

"No you haven't. . . . . .Taylor" he introduces himself, presenting his hand over the counter.

"Oh, nice to meet you Taylor. Well I'm Ana, this is José" I gesture to my left "and that grumpy ray of sunshine over there is Jessie"

"I heard that" she yells from the dining area. His smile is far-reaching, going all the way to his eyes.

"Here you go sir" José comes back with his order.

"Good, you enjoy the rest of your day" he says in a firm, military style tone, "Ana. . .José. . . .Jessie"

We acknowledge him in our way and watch him exit. My vision criss-crosses with my little boy strolling casually with his head down. Something is wrong, he has that disappointing look on his face. I move from behind the counter and meet him outside the door.

"Teddy" his head shots up by the sound of my voice, "how was school today?"

"I hate Math" he complains instantly.

"I know, but I'm here to help you. C'mon wipe that frown off of that cute, little face" I pinch his cheeks, knowing for a fact that he hates it.

"Moooom, stop it" he blushes, darting away from me scampering into the shop.

I sigh and grin at my half pint. Theodore is only eight yet he behaves like a fourteen year old, I adore that he's so admirable and mature then again, he shouldn't have to burden himself with taking care of me and. . . . The sound of a horn brings me out of my trance-like state. There's a rowdy chorus of noise and expletives coming from the traffic pile up heading in opposite direction of my home, it's a good thing I don't need to head that way.

**A week later**

It's 8:30pm everything is turned down after another day. We're about to exit the coffee house when Chester comes barreling out of the back office.

"Wait you guys, wait" he says gasping. "I have some good news"

"Teddy go wait in the car" I instruct, handing over the keys.

"No he can stay. . . . .Signature Coffee has opened another branch"

"Where?" José asks in astonishment.

"In the food court at the Grey House. We were asked to set up a location there and Ana, you've been given the position of Store Manager"

A wave of cheers go off drowning out the silence in the empty shop. I should be elated but I'm not, it's another five blocks up the street and just the name Grey is making me feel uneasy. Since last week I've heard some of the customers talking about this new building, they say it's beautiful and grandeur but I haven't given it much thought far less go to see it, Teddy has been passing in front of the building every day since it was under construction, he thinks it's 'cool'. It's silly really, just the word grey is a curse in my mind, I don't even own a piece of clothing or any article that's that colour, just so I won't have to say the word.

"Congratulations" José flung his arms around my neck, invading my personal space.

All of a sudden I feel boxed in, claustrophobic. I know he means well but this is too much right now. I can't think straight, I yank myself from him like I've just been burned.

"Are you okay Ana, I'm sorry" he says apologetically, saddened.

"It's okay" I lie, everyone's face is washed with concern even Jessie's.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine Teddy. I promise" I try to reassure him, "when do I start?"

"Tomorrow" he beams, more excited than all of us put together. "it's shorter hours and a pay raise" My frown is obvious to all, I've spent the last four years as a Supervisor at this location. "C'mon Ana, it isn't different to what you're doing now. You get more money and you get to spend more time at home, do need time to think about it"

"No I don't. . . .what time tomorrow"

"Same time and José is going with you"

"Just him"

"No. You'll have two more attendants but he knows the ropes. . . .I'm happy for you Ana, your hard work has paid off" I avert my eyes quickly from him. Even though it's an old saying, his words raise the hairs on the back of my neck. . . .it's something _she_ use to say to me too.

. . . . . . .

"Hey guys"

"Hi Aunty Kate. . . .guess what, Mommy got a promotion"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" José chimes from the doorway of the apartment. "and she being all sour, can you believe it"

"I am not. It just came as a surprise, that's all" I say faintly.

"Yeah and she gets to work in that brand new building a few blocks away, tell her Mom"

"The Grey House!" Kate exclaims.

"Yeah" I say monotonous.

"Oh" she adds lifting her eyebrows.

José darts his eyes between us, "Am I missing something here?" his question is solved with deafening silence, he sighs "okay nobody's answering. I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Good bye Uncle José"

"Buenas noches, adios" he shut the door quickly.

I hate it when she does that. She's giving me that 'do you want to talk about it' look, well I don't, honestly . . . .I don't.

"Go wash up for bed Teddy" he scoots off. Okay by now I'm totally ignoring Kate and she's catching on to the coldness that's oozing out of me.

"Mrs Stephenson would like to see you tomorrow, three o'clock. I'm guessing that you'll want to pick her up from school yourself"

"Yeah. . . .thanks. Was everything okay?" I move about the kitchen without making eye contact.

"Uh huh, the usual" she passed off nonchalant, "helped her with her homework, had dinner, we played Scrabble. . . .she's getting better at it"

I close my eyes and grin, leaning my back against the kitchen counter. "Kate, thank you for everything, for being here with me. You're truly a good friend. I don't know what I would have done without you and José"

"It's okay Ana, we're always here for you and the kids. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. No pressure"

"Thanks"

**FLASHBACK**

_We're sitting to__o__ close to each other, so close that it feels like we're attached. His fingers are intertwined with mine on his lap and his other arm is curled around my waist__,__his__ fingers are giving me featherlike circles at my waist. Four pairs of eyes are stare at us, wide smiles, bubbly and with awe. _

"_I ask you all here to tell you" he looks at with longing, "that I love Ana very much" _

"_Chris-" I start almost apprehensive of our parents ogling. It isn't anything he hasn't said before, but to admit it to the world is another thing. He cuts me off before I can continue_

"_Ssshhhh, let me finish before I lose my nerve. . . .Ana I love you very much. I know __that we're__ young but I know what I want. I want you. . . .I want you to be my wife" he gets off the couch and sinks __to__ one knee, gently taking my left hand between his fingers, then slipping a pink diamond ring my finger. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you be my wife?"_

_Quickly my eyes scan the faces on the opposite side of the room, everyone except for one is thrilled and jubilant__,__ my Mother is holding her breath with a slight scowl on her face, prompting me with her __glare__ to say yes._

_Tears begins to pool in my eyes when I look at his gorgeous face, he really wants this, I can't say no. "Okay" I respond, "okay" I repeat, that time was encourage myself. _

_In no time our parents are exchanging hugs with us and celebrating. Mother gives me toothy grin and a girlish scream then squeezes into a hug.__ This is nice.__ We hold each other swaying slightly from left to right, I close my eyes and lose myself into her warmth and comfort while her hand strokes my hair. _

"_Ana" she utters without letting me go, "I'm so proud of you. . . . .your hard work has paid off"_

_My eyebrows furrows, her statement __appears dirty and__ offensive__ to me__, to Christian, I gently pull away her hands moves down to my waist. Making sure that no one isn't an earshot away, I whisper. _

"_Mother. . . .I'm not like you. . . .and I'll never be like you. I love Christian and the only reason I said yes, was because of him, nothing else" _

"_Nothing else. . .what about your father"_

"_Don't do this"_

"_Why not. . . .don't you think it's killing him that he can't be the way he was, give you everything your heart desires"_

"_Stop it. . ."_

"_Your father did all that he could to make you happy, just look at him" her eyes dances over to him. I cast my eyes to a happy and proud man, he arches his eyebrows when he catches a glimpse of my sincere gaze. When I turn back to her façade, I tear myself away and storm out of the room. _

_She's using my father's illness to strong-arm me to do her bidding. It's a conspiracy she's been drilling into my head for months since she found out about my relationship with Christian._

_Damn her. . . . ._

. . . . . . .

The smell of breakfast fills the air, rousing me from my slumber. In haste I jog down the corridor to the kitchen and smile. Teddy is standing by the stove preparing eggs and bacon. Phoebe is seated, swinging her legs under the table.

"What is this" I giggle.

"Breakfast" Phoebe singsongs, "orange juice Mommy?"

"Yes please", she climbs off the chair and I assist her tiny hands, pouring the juice into a glass.

"Sit" she instructs, pointing to the chair.

Teddy portions out the eggs and sets the frying pan in the sink. We all sit, hold hands and say a prayer at the table. I'm so proud of my children they're all I have and I'm so blessed. Their gentle smiles reminds me of how fortunate I am.

. . . . . . .

**Christian **

"Anything else. . ." I drone with Andrea walking by my side. She has to double up for every step I take. In the corner of my eye I notice the coffee shop I've requested Corporate to furnish in the food court. A whiff of coffee scented goodness wafts to my nostrils and I stop in my tracks, forgetting that Andrea is still talking to me. Absentmindedly I change my course and head towards the shop, Andrea is reminding me that I have a three o'clock appointment and it's five minutes to the hour. There's no one in line so this isn't going to take long, the attendant behind the counter smiles and greet me.

"Good afternoon, what would you like sir?"

"A regular, double tall two percent"

While he's preparing my beverage I take the time to scan the area, it's bit noisy from outsiders walking off the streets to scrutinize the lobby and food court.

"Hey Uncle José" next to me on my right, a young boy is addressing the Latino man.

"Hey champ, you're here early"

"Yeah, I ran half the way I wanted to see what the building looks like on the inside"

"Well. . . .you're here, go take a look around. But stay where I can see you" he warned, "here you go Sir, $3.75" I take my drink, but I'm focused on the boy. He reminds he of my older brother, Elliot"

"So you like it huh" I remark grasping his attention, he arches his right eyebrow squares his jaw, "the building. . .do you like it?"

"I know what you meant" he utters half-lid, "Mom doesn't like me talking to strangers"

"And your Mother is right. . . .Christian Grey" I held my hand out to him.

Instantly his face lights up, "Grey?. . . . That's your name out there" he points towards the lobby.

"Yeah it is"

"I'm Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy"

"Well I'm not everyone so I'll call you Theodore"

"This is so cool, so this is like _your_ house"

"You could say that"

"Teddy" the man interrupts, "Do you have homework"

"Tons, and Ms Tate threatened us with a pop quiz for this week. So I have to study"

I pay, then the man cast his eyes towards the eating area beyond the counter. "Well the office in the back isn't spacious like the old one, so I guess you'll have study out there"

"But out there is too loud" he pouts and groans

"Sorry champ" the man empathizes.

"He can come up to my floor, it's the 61st. We have a large, quiet Meeting Room"

"Thank you Mr Grey" the man replies sheepishly, " I'll have to call his mother but she's in a meeting right now"

"Please Uncle José, please" Theodore interjects, pleading.

"Look, that young lady over there is my assistant" I summon her with a hand gesture while I'm talking, when she's at my side I continue, "Andrea this is Theodore and this is. . . ." I eye the man.

"José. . .José Rodriguez"

"Mr Rodriguez the extension for that room I believe is 3562, you can call him there and he'll pick up, right Theodore"

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Well I guess it's okay. He does need to study. . . .alright you can go"

"Thank you" he grins

"Andrea, Theodore needs peace and quiet, can you escort him to the Meeting Room"

"That was really nice of you Mr Grey, thank you"

"You're welcome Mr Rodriguez . . . and good coffee" I commend raising my cup as I walk away.

. . . . . . . .

**Ana**

It's almost six, I wasn't expecting the meeting with Phoebe's Principal to take so long. As I approach the shop hand in hand with my little girl, I don't see Teddy but I see José packing up the shop.

"Hey you two" he greets us, "how did it go?"

"Good" I boasts, "the teachers are impressed, she's doing much better"

"Before you ask, Teddy is on the 61st floor studying"

"How did he get up there?"

"The owner of the building happened to be here when Teddy was looking for a spot to study. He told him that he could use the Meeting Room on the 61st floor"

"Oh" I reply, I want to ask more about 'this owner' but my mind is backing down from that part of the conversation, something is telling me it's Carrick Grey.

"You can call him, the extension is 3562"

The phone rings twice and I hear Teddy's voice. I release a silent sigh and smile, "Hey I'm back"

"_Hey Mom"_

"Are you ready to go?"

"_Yeah, I'm ready, you'll see me in a minute"_

"Wait, I'm parked in the underground carport so I'll get on the elevator when you reach the 1st floor okay"

"_Okay" _he hangs up.

Phoebe is in the middle of the eating area spinning on her toes like a ballerina, I go over to José to help him organise the chairs.

"That's okay Ana, you go on"

"You sure? I mean don't you want a ride home"

"Naw, Michele is coming by in thirty, we're going to catch a movie"

"Wow" I snicker, "lucky you. Okay, tell her I said hi"

"I will, see you in the morning"

Phoebe and I are waiting in front of the closed doors of four elevators, two are moving, heading down. My hand envelopes her tiny fingers, I look down and she wide-eyed and impatiently bouncing on her toes.

"Where is he?" she asks annoyed.

"He's coming sweetheart, you see those numbers up there," I point to the small display, "can you count them backwards for me?"

". . . .11, 10, 9"

The other elevator comes to a stop, when the door opens four people get out, and they smile passing me by, it means that Teddy is in the other one.

". . . . .3, 2, 1", the doors opens and Phoebe screams, "Teddy"

I take one step and my breath gets caught within my throat. Teddy is standing between two men, both I recognize. One of them is pleasantly surprised and the other is wearing a terrifying scowl on his face.

The one on the left is Mr Taylor, that nice man I met in the coffee shop last week and the other. . . . .is not Carrick, it's Christian Grey.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a few PM's to update soon and a few questions. Chapter one is sought of vague hence the reason for this quick post. <strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the wonderful words of encouragement, follows, favorites and PMs. To the Guest reviewer that's not feeling it, sorry but I can't please everyone. **

**Let me hear your thoughts. . . .review **


	3. Cornered

**Wrote this today and I decided not be selfish. I was going to let you all wait until next week, but that is just pushing it.  
><strong>

. . . .

**Okay before you read I apologize if I've misled some of you. I think I'm misusing my words, if I am please tell me, and try not to be too harsh.**

**I had a few question in my inbox so I decided to put it out there and give an overview of the characters.**

**The main characters are Ana, Christian, Teddy and Phoebe. Others of course are José, Kate, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Carla, Ray, Taylor and Ethan showing up now and then. There's no BDSM here, no Jack, no Elena. And the Grey family are all biologically linked, so there no adoptions and furthermore no tragic backstory for Christian. . . . .now that's out of the way, read on if you're still interested.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 – Cornered <strong>

**Christian **

Everything around me has grinded into a devastating, earth - shattering halt. It's her. . . .I can't fucking believe it. Somewhere in my mind I'd anticipated that she had left the continent with her mother, seeing that the last time I heard her name was on that wretched, unforgettable day. I've deliberately excommunicated everything that is or related to Anastasia Steele, not all at once, but I've had nine long years to do so. Presently I'm doing a piss poor job of channelling my emotions, I can feel my jaw squared and stiff.

"Teddy", I cast my eyes to the child in her grasp, she's clad in a school uniform, unlike Theodore. She's an exact facsimile of Anastasia, down to her sparkling blue pupils and the smile that they share at this very moment. Anastasia's effervescent eyes are trained only on Theodore who's standing between me and Taylor. Then she looks up and her body falters. I recognise that look on her face. . . .she wants to run and hide. If it wasn't for the little girl, whom I assume is her daughter, wasn't holding her hand she would have collapsed to the floor.

"Mom hurry before the doors close" _**MOM. . .WHAT THE. . .**_my neck does an unforeseen snap to the right. From the excitement in the little girl's eyes it's obvious that Theodore is her brother, she's younger probably by two years. The girl pulls away from Anastasia and skips into the lift over to Theodore then throws her arms around him. What happens next floors me instantly. I hear my father's signature giggle coming from Theodore's lips.

When I look back to Anastasia she's in the elevator, standing closer to Taylor.

"Ah, nice to see you Ms Ana" Taylor remarks out of courtesy, well I can see they're acquainted.

"Good to see you too Mr. Taylor" she reply meekly, then looks down, "Phoebe, come" she holds out her hand and the little one complies.

"Mom" Theodores bellows, "This is Mr Grey, he let me use a room upstairs to study. It's so high up I can see the whole city. . . . and that's my sister, Phoebe" he says to me.

**ELEVATOR DOORS CLOSE**

I'm already looking at her, but she forces herself to make eye contact with me. "Nice to meet you Mr Grey. . . . and thank you for assisting Teddy. I'm sure he's truly appreciative"

"A child's education is important"

"I agree" she mutters, then turns her attention to Phoebe, she's wriggling her hand uncomfortably, "What's wrong honey?" bending over to her.

"Your hand is icky and wet" she confess.

"Sorry", there's a hint of embarrassment on her face as she wipes her hand against her coat.

In addition to the mild discomfort between Anastasia and I, little Phoebe is now staring right through me, our eyes lock but she's isn't deterred or intimated.

When the doors open to the underground carport, she gives us a curt smile. "Thank you again Mr Grey. . .Mr Taylor" she nods with her eyes lowered to the floor and makes a hasty exit.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Grey" Theodore second.

With my eyes fixed on her retreating back and the children, I calmly depart the elevator trying not to give the incident another thought. But it's hard to ignore, a few clips in that episode replayed in my mind. One of them was the shared gallantries between her and Taylor, and more prominent Theodore's laugh. The latter however makes my curiosity peak to an all-time high. Nevertheless I can receive an answer for the first dilemma.

"Taylor" I say casually.

"Yes Sir"

"How do you know that woman?"

"I met her last week at the Signature Coffee Shop, she works there"

"I see, thank you"

**Ana **

"Mom. . .are you okay?"

My palms are sweaty and I'm gripping the steering wheel tight. I don't want them to see my face, I'm slump forward with my head tucked downwards and my eyes are closed. Teddy is stroking my shoulder from the backseat consoling me, but I can't reply in fear that I my voice will crack. Taking deep, long, soothing breaths, I center myself and my thoughts. This planet isn't big enough for the both of us, chances are that I would run into him anyway. . . .but I preferred if I was alone when that time arrived. I let out a huge sigh, open my eyes and smile. With my foot on the brake, I throw the car in reverse and turn to the worried faces of my adorable children.

"I'm fine honey, mommy needed a breather. How about we get some take out" I grin.

"How about pizza mommy" Phoebe bubbled.

"We had pizza the last time" Teddy complain, "besides, it's my turn to choose"

As I backed the car out all my troubles disappear, hearing Phoebe and Teddy argue, or rather 'discuss' tonight's selection for dinner is music to my senses, drowning out the funk I felt a few minutes ago.

. . . . . .

"How is my favourite patient doing? Are you feeling better?" with half-opened eyes she shakes her head slightly and balls her fist to give him a thumbs up. A small weak grin surfaces through the transparent mask covering the lower portion of her face. I present a reassuring laugh of my own and stroke the top of her head. "You're doing great, Phoebe. Your mom and I are gonna talk right over there, okay"

Taking me by the elbow, Dr Kavanagh escorts me to the corridor, it's in a remote area away from her but she can still see me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask anxious.

"Yes, she gained some weight and her red blood cells count remains stable"

"So that's good right?"

"Yes, that's good. . . .What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How have you been Ana?"

"I'm fine" I say unconvincing, avoiding his eyes.

"And Teddy"

"He's doing well, thanks for asking" I smile, wrapping my arms across my chest.

"Phoebe isn't the only one I care about" Ethan admits in a soft, tender tone. "I'm here for you Ana. . . .whatever you need" his fingers clasps my left forearm and I instantly heat up. I squeeze my lips together, appreciating his kind words and the gesture.

"When can I take her home?"

"In thirty minutes or so, I'll give her fifteen more minutes on the nebulizer then I'll come back and check on her"

"Alright"

. .

**Theodore **

After the first ring I pick up the phone, "Hey Mom"

"Sorry champ, not mom, she had to leave"

"Did something happen to Phoebe?" I yell

"She's doing okay, champ. Don't worry okay"

"Okay"

"Your mother asked me to take you home"

"Okay" I hang up, gloomy. He tells me not to worry, but I can't help it, she's my sister.

With nothing else to do I leave the quiet room and I wander into the hallway. Andrea is sitting behind her desk talking on phone when Mr Grey walks out of his ginormous office.

"These are the plans Mr Grey" Andrea hands him a roll of papers, then he sees me.

"Theodore, are you done with your homework?"

"Yes Mr Grey"

"Good, so I guess you'll be leaving now"

"No, I have to wait for Uncle José, Mom had to leave early, she's. . .doing something with my sister"

"Alright! I'm doing a Skype chat with my brother, you wanna come into my office"

"Sure"

. .

**Christian **

Somehow I feel a connection with this young man, he's appears intrepid and responsible.

"Can I look around?" he asks politely.

"Feel free" I signal, going over to the monitor on the other side of the room. "Elliot, I have the designs so I'll follow with you"

. .

"So how's Singapore"

"It's hot, too hot. Another week in this heat and I'll have a conniption" his eyes squints pass me, "who's that?"

"What?" I turn looking over my shoulder, "oh, that young man is Theodore" I catch his attention when I say name, "Theodore meet my older brother, Elliot"

"Nice to meet you sir" he waves.

"Nice to meet you too Theodore" my brother's eyes are darting from left to right in his head, "Wow" he mutters, covering his mouth and hiding a sneer.

At first I don't get it, but if there's anything I know it's my brother. He wants to say something but not in front of the boy.

"Theodore go get your things, I'll take you home"

"Really?"

"Yes" instantly his face lights up and he jogs out of the room. "What?" I say turning back to Elliot.

"Okay be straight with me. Who _is_ that kid?"

"Say what's on your mind Elliot" I drone.

"That boy looks just like you", I don't reply right away because it's true. Between yesterday and today I've observed that Theodore possesses definite characteristics belonging to my family. He's serious minded like my brother, he has my father's laugh and most of all he has my features.

"Be careful Elliot, the weather is making you delirious"

"At least I'm not blind. Do you know his mother," there's a mischievous toothy grin across his mouth, and he moves closer so his face fills the entire screen, "probably we can decipher this enigma there?"

"Goodbye Elliot" I sever his statement quickly, ending the chat on that note.

. .

"Good afternoon Mr Rodriguez"

"Good afternoon Mr Grey. Coffee break?"

"No, I've had my fill for the day. Theodore tells me that you're taking him home"

"Yes"

"I'm my on my way out" he opens his mouth to say something but I speak before he could, "I don't mind taking Theodore home"

He purse his lips and confusion smothers his face. Unsure what to make of all this, his eyes darts over to Theodore standing next to me.

"It's okay Uncle José. Mr Grey and Mom met yesterday. . . .they're friends" he says with assurance. Internally I flinch, the idea of Anastasia Steele and I being friends is nothing less than nauseating.

"Okay. . . .I'll let her know that you're on your way home"

"Thank you Mr Rodriguez" I nod.

"Okay, bye champ"

"Bye Uncle José"

. .

Most of the ride has been quiet so far, something is weighing heavy on his mind, I can tell that's he eager to get home. Maybe I can converse a bit to make him more comfortable. But my actual choice of questions has to be curtailed, because of Taylor's ears.

"Theodore we've known each other for two days and I don't know anything about you"

"I can say the same about you Mr Grey" he retorts quickly, his witty response blindsides me.

"Touché" I laugh, "Well. . .you know my name. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, we have over two hundred companies throughout the US and branches across Asia, Europe and Australia"

"That's impressive. What do Grey Enterprises Holdings do?"

"We specialise in technology, security, architecture and petrochemicals"

"Wow that's a lot. Do you control all of those companies by yourself?"

"No. It's a family-owned, my brother Elliot is in Asia right now"

"Singapore, right?"

"You were paying attention?"

"Yeah. . . .so your family designed the Grey House?"

"No, not really. We don't have architects in our family, we have people to do that. It's one of the companies we acquired nine years ago. . . .you seemed fascinated with buildings, do you like architecture"

"I'm not sure. . . .but I like looking at them"

This line of questioning is taking another turn, but it's good to know that he's interested in the trade, just like his mother's father. . . .Ray Steele.

"Okay my turn" he cuts through my thoughts.

"I agree. . . . so what are your interests Theodore?"

"Like a hobby?"

"Yeah a hobby, what do you do for fun?"

"I dunno?" he shrugs nonchalant.

"Don't you go anywhere, do anything"

"I go out sometimes, two weeks ago Uncle José took me to a baseball game"

"Uncle José?" there's a follow up question in my mind but it's inappropriate for him, so I divert, "Who was playing in that game?"

"The Dodgers and Mariners"

"There's a Mariners/Rangers game tomorrow. . .you wanna go"

"Yeah" he explodes.

"Then that's settled. So, what's your surname?"

"Steele"

"Steele, is that your father's name"

"No, it's Mom's. I never met my father. Mom doesn't know where he is"

My eyes narrow at the statement, "Really" not wanting to harp on this moment I move right along, "what grade are you in?"

"Third"

"Third? How old are you?"

"Eight"

"Shouldn't you be in the second grade?"

"Yeah, but I skipped the first grade"

"Wow, now _that's_ impressive"

He shrugs his shoulders, "My mom helps me a lot, she's a good teacher"

Speaking of Mom, the car slows to a stop. Through the window I can see Anastasia pacing, wearing a hole into the sidewalk, I'm assuming that this is her apartment building. He turns around following my stoic gaze.

"Mom" he bellows, grabbing his things and bolting out of the car. He runs to her with open arms, then she squats to embrace him.

I stand a few feet away, watching.

"Is she okay?" he asks nervously.

"Yes she's fine dear. She's resting, Auntie Kate is watching her. Go upstairs, your dinner is on the table"

"Okay Mom. . .bye Mr Grey"

"Goodbye Theodore" I say moving closer to his mother. When the door closes fully behind him my eyes flick over to her.

"Thanks for bringing him home" she states.

"I didn't do it for you" I shot back cold.

"Regardless, I'm grateful"

"I want to take Theodore to a baseball game tomorrow" my tone suggests that I'm not asking.

"W-What" she contorts her face confused, then it turns into awareness, "you told him didn't you?"

"Yes, I suggested it"

"He's a child, of course he's going to say yes but in future, I'd prefer if you check with me first"

"I apologize" I say, not putting much effort into it, "I'll pick him up around noon"

"He'll be ready" I can tell that she's annoyed by this, I'm about to comment but she doesn't permit it. She raises her hand in the air, "It's about to rain, I should get inside, good night Mr Grey"

Rain? I look to the clear blue skies. What rain? Before I can say anything else she's already walking away.

She's avoiding me.

. .

Midday on the nose Theodore exits the building, without his mother. Nevertheless he has a huge smile on his face. Today it's only him and I, no Taylor.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Theodore, where's your mother?"

"She left a few hours ago"

"She left you alone?" my disapproval is clearly evident.

"No. Auntie Kate walked me downstairs, I bet she's looking through the window right now" I look over to the door and I see that the glass is one-way.

"I see, well let's get a move on. We have an afternoon of fun ahead of us" he nods, with a wide grin on his face.

. . .

**Ana**

Something is wrong with my clock. Every time I look at it, only one minute goes by. It's close to seven o'clock and Teddy isn't back yet, I'm trying to keep my cool. Phoebe has a knack of knowing when something is amiss, if I worry. . .she'll worry and that's the last thing I need right now, I have to keep her spirits up.

She's sitting next to José on the couch with a feather in her hand. He's deep in sleep, his head is resting on the backrest and he's snoring like freight train. Craftily she trails the feather on the exposed part of his neck and he slaps himself involuntarily. We both stifle a giggle, she does it again and he repeats the action, I don't stop her. . .this is too good. Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door, José is startled awake confuddled and the first thing he sees is Phoebe and the feather, she freezes wide-eyed.

"I'm going to get the door" I motion.

"What are doing with that feather chica?" José questions.

"Nothing" she answers, innocently.

"I believe you were tickling me, well I'm going to tickle you back"

"NOO" she shrieks. She bursts into laughter, José tickles her without mercy on the couch. When I open the door there's Teddy, and Christian is standing behind him. I move aside to let him in.

"Hi, did you have good time"

"Yeah, it was great" he beamed, he's wearing a blue Mariner's jacket and baseball cap, "then we got ice cream, see" he says sticking out his tongue.

"José" I call out to him, he's still tickling Phoebe, "that's enough"

I turn back to Teddy, "your tongue is blue"

"Yeah it's cotton candy flavoured"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time" he runs into the living room.

"Teddy bear" Phoebe jumps off the couch, "I like your baseball cap"

"You do, try it on" She giggles, the cap covers her eyes and she stretches her neck upward to see him. "You can have it if you want"

"It's too big"

"You'll grow into it" he guarantees.

Christian clears his throat, I almost forgot that he was standing in the hallway.

"Can I speak to you privately Ms Steele" his demeanour is professional and formal.

"Okay"

José overhearing the conversation immediately pounces off the couch. "It's time for me to go anyway, bye guys"

"Bye Uncle José" they chorused together. When he departs he exchanged pleasantries with Christian. Next I invite Christian in and close the door.

"Kids, Mr Grey and I need to talk privately. Can you go to your room?" instantly they obey and run down the corridor together laughing.

I wait to hear the door close, then turn around. I'm guessing that he was waiting for that too because before I can process what's going on he's already closed in on me inches from my face, grasping me by my arms.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, feeling a little intimidated.

"I need answers" he seethes, "today has been _very_ enlightening. Theodore and I had a lengthy and extensive conversation. All I need from you is to answer yes or no. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I tremble slightly, even though he's enraged his eyes are gorgeous.

"Theodore is almost eight and a few months, include the duration of your pregnancy and that will coincide to the time when we were. . . ._involved_. Yes or no Anastasia, is Theodore my son?"

"Yes"

"Is Phoebe your youngest?"

"Yes but. . ."

"Yes or no, I don't want clarification. Is that why you treat him so differently to her?"

"What?"

". . .because he looks just like me"

"No. . ." tears pools in my eyes.

". . .you spend all your time with her. She goes to a private school and a sitter picks her up in the afternoon, Theodore goes to a public school and he has to walk to your workplace then wait for you to finish work so you can go home together. Then I come here and the man that's been playing Daddy to _my_ son is here enjoying his family, I bet he fathered your daughter. . . ."

I'm weeping and shaking my head relentless, shocked by the rapid fire of accusations spitting from his lips.

". . .So Ms Steele, this is how it's going to be from now on. I want access to Theodore, within reason of course. Failure to grant me what I want can yield immeasurable results, and believe me it's not my heart's desire to bring discomfort to your children"

He's dead serious, I tremble within his constricted grip, "Christian, you're hurting me"

"I doubt that, this moment doesn't equate to the turmoil you put me through nine years ago. Just answer my questions, it'll be all over soon"

"Mom?" I flutter my eyes close. Christian finally lets me go and I wipe my face quickly before turning around.

"Yes Teddy" I answer, trying to keep the sorrow in my voice at bay.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Grey just gave me some grave news, grownup talk" the doubt in his eyes isn't swayed by my explanation, "What is it honey?"

"Phoebe is tired, she's ready to go to bed"

"Okay, give me a minute, I need to see Mr Grey out. Say goodnight to Mr Grey"

He hesitates and I scold him with my eyes, "Good night Mr Grey" his voice is lukewarm.

"Good night Theodore"

We listen again for the sound of the closing door down the hallway. I turn on my heels instantly, annoyed and fired-up.

"Now you listen. Don't you ever put your hands on me, or speak to me in that fashion in front of my children" I walk past him, open the door and stand to the side, "now get out"

There's a ten second delay, like he's recapping all things that went wrong a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. . . .it will never happen again" his voice is genuinely remorseful, but the damage has already been done. Before he departs he stops right before me, "but we still need to talk. Good night Anastasia" I'm too exasperated to respond.

He steps out and as soon as he crosses the threshold I shut the door behind him. I rest my forehead against the door with my hand against my mouth and I lose it, sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I can write a chapter in a day or two but it takes forever for me edit. I can read things ten times and still I won't see errors. But strangely, when I post the chapters that when I see the glaring mistakes on the website. So please forgive me if you saw something.<strong>

**Thanks for the positive comments, I'm trying to write as quick as the ideas comes to me, the faster that happens the faster the updates. I want to thank charhamblin for your critique it was one most eye-opening reviews I've had, and that made me changed my perspective a bit. For those of you that are following 'Have I Ever Told' I'm letting you know that it's on a brief pause. **

**So, what do you think about this chapter. . . .leave me a review.**


	4. Coming to Terms

**Nice, thanks for recommending my story Grey girl 1989**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4 – Coming To terms<strong>

**Christian**

There were times in my life where I had to make some difficult decisions for GEH International. I've withstood irate employees and death threats unscathed and without even flinching. But nothing is frostier than receiving the cold shoulder from your eight year old son.

Ever since the incident Saturday night, Theodore has been avoiding anything that he has to answer with more than two syllables. My guess is the only reason why he's even up here is because Anastasia told him to be polite, even though he hasn't spoken to me in five days I still get to see him. Whenever I welcome him, he only addresses me as sir. He's not upset, it's more like. . . .disappointed, and I feel the same way. I had no right to put my hands on his mother, no matter how angry I become with her, there's no excuse for that type of behaviour.

And worse, he doesn't know I'm his father and that's the example I present him with? It's funny that I'm able to see the error of my ways through the eyes of a child, my child. I feel like crap but this has to stop. I should have done this sooner, the next day perhaps. I'm supposed to be a man, I should have gone back to the apartment and apologize to her and the kids.

But what's going to kill me right now is that look in his eyes. It's almost time for him to meet his mother downstairs. I lift my hand to knock on door but it swings inwards before I can touch it. When I look down at him he's staring at me dead on, waiting with a sardonic look on his face.

"I need to have a word with you Theodore" no reply, but he walks back into the room clutching the straps on his backpack. "Have a seat", he obeys, his actions are leaden and tolerant.

"I want to talk to you about what happened on Saturday night" I begin, "I'm not going to discuss our conversation with you, that's between your mother and I. However, I came into your home and made her feel uncomfortable and insecure, I had no right to do that Theodore. I apologize, I apologize to you, to little Phoebe and you mother. . . . .I understand if I've upset you and if you wish for me not to return to your home. I just wanted you to know that my actions were inexcusable and that I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Ms Steele again, but I believe she's cross with me and. . . ."

"No she's not" his words are cut and dry and it's the most he's said to me in the last five days.

"Why would you say that?" I ask in a tender voice searching his eyes, tilting my head.

"Mommy is used to being sad. . . .a lot," I don't interrupt, "she used to cry in the middle of the night when she thought we were sleeping. I would hear to her through the bedroom door. She would say she's sorry over and over. It stopped when I was five. . . . .Mr Grey, I don't want my mommy to be sad again"

I bring my palms to my face semi-frustrated, rubbing my eyes. How selfish of me. My conceited actions not only disturbed Anastasia but also her two children.

"Alright Theodore, tell me. . . . .What should I do?" the side of his mouth quirks up.

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

"Heads"

"Tails"

"Okayyyy" I grin, throwing the coin into the air and flip it on the backside of my hand.

"YES" Theodore celebrates in victory, "okay Pictionary"

"Pictionary? We don't have enough people honey. C'mon we can play Monopoly"

"Yay Monopoly" Phoebe radiates, jumping off the couch to retrieve the board game.

Unexpectedly there's a knock on the door. The kids freeze and shoot me their curious expressions, I'm baffled myself. I wasn't expecting anyone. Carefully and slowly, I cracked the door just enough to see the visitor. . . .it's Christian.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" I say, opening the door all the way.

"Good afternoon Ms Steele" his eyes cast over my shoulder to the children in the living room, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"If you came to talk, it's not a good time, we're just about. . ."

"Mr Grey" Teddy grins gleefully, he all of a sudden emerges next to me, "come in" he grabs Christian by his sleeve and literally drags him into the house. "Mom you don't mind, right" I raise my hands defeated without saying a word, permitting whatever it is going on in front of me to continue.

At this point I'm very vigilant. I don't want a repeat performance of what took place last weekend. Teddy has been in a dull mood since that day, however I noticed a shift in his demeanour this afternoon on our way home. I'm assuming that he and Christian had a 'talk' but I hope it's not the one he should be having right now. Right now is not the right time, I don't know how all of this is going to affect Phoebe, she's so fragile.

"It's game night, we were about to play Pictionary"

"No we're not," Phoebe objected pouting to her brother, "it's Monopoly" she asserts tapping the box.

"Pictionary"

"Monopoly"

"Hey, hey, you two can't agree then, we'll play Scrabble" I say final.

"Awwwww" they protest, all the same Teddy sprints for the Scrabble game across the room.

It's here I witness Phoebe with a empty visage, staring at Christian with wide, void eyes. I've never seen that look on her face before and I wonder what's going through her little mind. Christian observes it too, but his gaze doesn't linger for long.

"Honey" I whisper, "it's not polite to stare" she nods wordless to me, again she cast her eyes to Christian.

"Do you wanna play?" she asks quietly, knotting her fingers together.

He appears to be taken aback and he replies, "Why thank you Phoebe. . . .I'd love to play"

. . .

A few feet away I sit curled up on the sidelines watching the trio interact with each other, cheering, celebrating and giving each other high fives. I can see that they're all enjoying themselves, especially Phoebe. José is the only man that's ever gotten this intimate with them, Ethan was unable to make that connection.

A landslide of scenarios plays out in my head as I sit quietly thinking of the possibilities.

How will the kids react when Christian and I tell them the truth, particularly Phoebe. But first of all, I must tell Christian about Phoebe. . . .and I have to tell him tonight. But answering one question will make room for many more and I'm already prepared to answer each and every one of them. If this is what it takes to make things right, then so be it.

It's after eight and remarkably Phoebe isn't tired. She should have been in bed an hour ago, it seems that she's been bitten by the game bug because my little princess is on a roll. I give them another half an hour then I announce their bedtime. . . . and of course they whine. Fifteen minutes later I come out after tucking my angels into bed with a plastic case in my hands. Before I go back into the living room I draw in a deep breath then exhale puffing my cheeks.

I go around the couch and stand before him. . . .nervous.

"Before we talk. . .you need to see this" my hand is outstretched before him, case in hand.

It's been ten minutes since I handed over the documents. His wounded eyes are glued to each word, each detail. I've taken my place opposite him trying to decipher his demeanour or whatever he's thinking. Since I've given him the papers he hasn't looked over to me once. Silently he places them onto the center table and cups his face, I wait for him to say the first word, and it doesn't come. He quickly springs off the couch breathing heavily, he's pale in the face and he's whitewashed. The atmosphere in the room shifts drastically, I don't know what he's thinking and by extension it's making me a bit edgy. All he's doing is pacing the room and raking both hands through his hair.

Eventually he casts his dumbfounded grey eyes to me, distraught and downcast. "I came here to apologize for the way I treated you last Saturday, and now I have to ask for forgiveness for the things I've said" he utters softly, "God please forgive me. . . .What's wrong with her?"

"Phoebe's growth was much slower. She wasn't under-developed but she was smaller and delicate. She couldn't breathe on her own and she developed polycythaemia. It's a condition where she has too many red blood cells, then she has respiratory issues. The first five months of her life was spent in the hospital, in and out of incubation. Doctors told me to prepare myself but every year she gets stronger"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant before the wedding?"

"I swear to god I didn't know, I found out a month later"

"What does she need?" he asserts.

"She has everything Christian. . ."

"I just want her to get the best care"

". . .and you think I haven't been doing that all these years. Teddy and I have dedicated our lives to that little girl"

"I didn't mean. . ."

"I know what you meant, and I appreciate it. . . but don't you go thinking that this is about money. Money has destroyed my life, my family. I will not have my children brainwashed by it and don't tell me it can make their lives better, they have a good life now. . . .We all do"

"So what should I do, don't get involved"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're their father, I would never keep them away from you"

"So the follow up question would be why didn't tell me about this, but I'd be a hypocrite if I couldn't answer that partially. You tried to contact me after the wedding. . . .didn't you?"

"Yes I did, in more ways than one"

"I have a son and a daughter" he mutters, gazing blank at the children's medical records and birth certificates. "When are we going to tell them?"

"I think you should get to know them, and they should get to know you. We need to work together, think how they'll react when we tell them. . . .I mean look at you" I gesture to him, "Christian I didn't know where you were and no one wanted to help me"

His face changes instantly and he starts to probe, "No one?. . .No one like who? Who are you talking about?"

"Look," I say sidestepping his query, "this a lot to take in. Let's do this one day at a time. I have a lot to tell you. . .if you're willing to listen but I can't explain everything in one night"

"Everything? I didn't ask you about everything. The occurrences I'm concerned about here, are those surrounding my children. . ."

"_Our_ children Christian, those are _our _children" I say furiously pointing down the corridor, "You're so stubborn, for god's sakes we were kids when we decided to marry. You mean after nine years you don't want to know what happened."

"No. . .I don't" he says with an emotionless gaze.

"That's bullshit and you're a goddamn liar" I shot back gritting my teeth, "as a matter of fact, subconsciously, you're dying for me tell you. Without asking, you want me to pour my heart and soul out to you, give you an explanation for what went on. . . .but I'm not going to. As much as I was wrong, so were you buddy. . ."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up, I'm still talking" his eyes widened, "You turned your back on me, _you_, of all people. You didn't love me, it was easy for you to walk away, too easy. A real man wouldn't do that, a real man would have. . . ."

"Would have what, listened to you, get to the bottom of it, try to work things out. That may be true, but like you said. . .we were kids. We both made some wishy-washy decisions. . ." now _my_ eyes widened_, wishy-washy_, "but _our_ children shouldn't have to pay for our mistakes"

His last statement was the breaking point for cooler heads to prevail. My eyes found themselves searching the tiled floor for something and nothing, the deafening silence between us was awkward.

"It's getting late and I have to clean up" I motion at the games and pieces strewn across the table and the floor.

"I'll help you" he offers.

"That's okay, you don't have to"

"No. . .I want to" I don't try to discourage him, I'm too exhausted anyway.

. . . .

**Christian**

Anastasia is right, from the moment I saw her I've been wondering about the events that took place nine years ago. Honestly, it's been eating away at me, but the children Anastasia and I share takes precedence over whatever resentful feelings I may harbour towards her.

Moving around the living room I get a better view of the residence. Their living arrangements are quaint and modest. In the corner of the room there's a small table with framed photographs, in one of them is Anastasia cradling Phoebe in her arms. She's an amazing bright eyed bundle looking back at her mother. There are other pictures with Mr Rodriguez and a woman hugging Phoebe and Theodore at a birthday party. . . .right here in this room.

"That was taken for their eight birthday party" I hear her voice next to me, "the woman in this picture is Kate, her 'sitter' as you say. She's the landlady, she helps me out with Phoebe, picks her up from school, and watches over her until I get home. José and Kate have helped me out a lot since I've moved here, they're my best friends. I don't know what I would have done without them"

There is gratitude and admiration in voice for these two individuals. I feel like a major asshole for making those assumptions about her associates.

"Do have you and the children have plans tomorrow?"

"Well the children don't. . . .but I do" she states.

"Can I come see them?"

"Of course, what time?"

"I'll be at the office all day" she lifts her eyebrows to my declaration and says nothing, tomorrow is Saturday, ". . . .until six"

"Okay, well Phoebe usually goes to bed at seven and Teddy at eight. Kate will be here with them, I'll let her know"

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

"Did you have a good time?" Ethan started, walking down the corridor. He's been openly staring at me all afternoon, as if I would disappear if he'd blinked to hard.

"Yes I did, dinner was wonderful" I say gratefully, right now he's doing the 'walk me to my door' after dinner thing and I'm at a serious lost for words. Ethan and I were in a relationship that didn't last long, he puts in a lot of time at the hospital. We tried to make it work. I met him a day after I had the children and he's been Phoebe's personal physician ever since. Teddy who is regular chatterbox is unusually mum around Ethan, something tells me that they don't mesh well together.

I'm a few feet from my apartment, so instinctively reach for my keys in my purse.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he breaks the silence.

"Okay" I nod, and the keys jingle between my fingers. He smiles then leans in, my heart is doing backflips, anticipating his kiss. Then suddenly, my front door swings opens and he steps away from me.

"Mom, you're back" it's Teddy with a cunning grin on his face. "Good afternoon Dr Ethan"

"Hello Teddy, how are you"

"I'm fine" he replies, his eyes are darting between the both of us like he waiting for something.

Right. . . .I say inwardly, "Ethan thanks again, good night"

"Good night Ana, good night Teddy" he waves uncomfortably, while the door close up.

I walk into the kitchen unexpectedly to find Kate and Christian chatting. He gives me reserved once over and cast his gaze into the glass of juice he's now bringing to his lips.

"How did it go?" Kate enquires.

"The food was good" I remarked specifically.

"Uh oh, I know what you mean. I love my brother but he's not the best company. . . .well I'm going. He's probably lurking outside my door. Good night Ana" she embraces me, "good night Mr Grey"

"Good night Ms Kavanagh"

**Christian**

Unwittingly my eyes have been scanning Anastasia since she's entered the room. I have to say she looks very nice in that dress. She's been attired in pants and loose fitting clothes every time I saw her. Apparently she had an early dinner date with some guy and she's all dressed up in a burgundy dress that hugs her upper body perfectly then flairs at her slim waist down to her thighs. More or less her form hasn't changed much, her legs are still beautiful and her hair is pulled away from her face exposing that beauty mark on her neck. Something I'd always find my lips being drawn to.

"What did you guys do today?" her attention is cast to the open refrigerator.

"Phoebe showed me her favourite book from her book collection"

"The Story of Ferdinand" she remarks, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, then we all watched TV. Is The Amazing World of Gumball appropriate for them?"

"Yeah" she scrunched her face, "the rated Y7. . .why?"

"The show had me laughing too"

"That's good, you need to lighten up Grey" then she leans a little closer me and whisper "children will do that to you"

Our close proximity was short lived, she smelt like flowers this time. Usually she's drenched in vanilla and coffee fragrances, even though that wasn't ideal it would still be beguiling. She tips the bottle to her lips and she treks off into the living room, I'm not far behind. She goes around the couch and her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Wh-what is this?" she murmurs, Teddy has a Cheshire cat grin on his face, so do I, "no, no".

Phoebe is asleep, body hugging an oversized pink bunny. With panic on her face Anastasia begins to peel back Phoebe's fingers from the toy.

"What are you doing" I protest.

"What do you mean? I don't know if this is safe. You just can't give _them_ whatever you want Chris. . ." her eyes darts over to Theodore who's at this time fully engrossed with his mother's antics, "I mean Mr Grey, she has breathing problems"

"It's asthma and allergy friendly, Ms Steele. I have doctors and I've done my homework, I wouldn't put her or Theodore in harm's way"

"O-Okay" she stammers with nod, "we should get her to bed"

Anastasia didn't have to tell me twice, I got to Phoebe before she did. I think I might have nudged her a bit, pushing her off to the side. Phoebe is so delicate and full of warmth, she feels so tiny within my arms and then there's her head resting on my shoulder. A smile along with a spark surges through me when I hear her soft breathing next to my ear. It's an effortless action, probably done countless times by many parents but in this moment I'm filled with pride and joy all at once.

After we put Phoebe and her new toy together in bed, Anastasia draws the covers up to her neck. We stand together at her bedside as she wraps her little arms over the pink bunny.

I haven't felt this in a while. . . .unadulterated happiness. I hope that all of this, is the beginning of greater times to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an impromptu business trip this week so the next chapter will be Saturday morning, hopefully if not next Monday.<strong>

**Take care everyone and thanks for reading.**


	5. The First of Many

**Thanks to those of you who wished me luck on my trip. It was way successful, couldn't ask for anything more, the turbulence on reentering my country is another matter, I'm still shellshocked.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5 – The First of Many<strong>

**Christian **

It's sheer happenstance that Olivia and I are standing in the corridor going over a few details for this appraisal when she gets off the elevator. I know that purposeful catwalk stride anywhere, the reverberating sounds of her pumps stomping on the floor towards me interrupted my mental serenity. Vehemently I lift my head and there she is, Vittoria Sana, the ideal male fantasy come true. Turning to Olivia quickly I say thank you in an effort to get her away so she won't be a helpless bystander when Vittoria recklessly crashes into me. I force myself to smile when her arms wraps around me, just out of courteous I hold myself back from rolling my eyes.

"Vittoria" I could only say, stroking her back.

Her French perfume is overwhelming, almost suffocating and I shut my eyes when a few tendrils of her dark brown hair struck me on my face.

"Didn't you miss me?" she beams, her Italian accent effervescent and bubbly, "you didn't reply to any of my messages"

"I been very busy lately" I say truthfully. A smile shined through thinking about my time well spent with Teddy and Phoebe over last four weeks, "How was your photo shoot?" I'm not really interested, just making conversation. She's going to grouse and criticize the heat, the service, the food. . . .and she doesn't fail to deliver. I guide her into my office and pretend to listen as I pour myself a brandy.

"Aww well, no matter. I'm here now. We can have our own busy time this weekend" she coos next to my ear, I almost choke on my drink.

"This weekend?" my expressive horror is explosive, "How long will you be here?" I enquire derisive.

"Two days. . . .didn't you read my email?" she hums.

Actually I haven't, any messages with her name attached to it, I basically bypassed or ignored without opening.

"And where will you be staying?"

"With you silly" she replies, like if the answer should be _that_ obvious.

Nevertheless, I have my own plans tomorrow, I wanted to bring the kids back to Escala to spend the weekend with me. It's an idea I've only conjured in my mind, I haven't gotten around to asking Anastasia yet.

"I won't be available this weekend, I have some important matters to attend to"

"Important? So I'm not important" I can hear the hurt in her voice, it's not my modus operandi to make a woman feel less than anything. Although it's highly unlikely for Vittoria, she's so beautiful people practically fawn over her and wherever she goes she's the centre of attention.

. .

We're on our way to the entrance of the building to meet up with Taylor. I've made arrangements for her to stay at a hotel for the weekend, and I _may_ have said that didn't want her to be alone at Escala because I won't be around, I know it's a lie but is wasn't hard to influence her when I said that she can stay at Hotel Andra. Vittoria is in love with luxuries and trinkets, without it she feels inadequate . . . . .Unlike. . . .her, who's standing in front the coffee shop. I stop abruptly and Vittoria faces me.

"Are you okay" she queries with concern.

"Yes" my voice drifts as I'm looking over her shoulder.

Anastasia is in the company of a man outside her workplace. He just handed her a dozen red roses along with a kiss on her cheek. There's a gleam in her eyes and she's blushing profusely. My intrusive stares alerts Vittoria, she almost turns around but I stop her then we resume our journey to the lobby.

When I walk back into the building, Anastasia's 'friend' passes me on the way out. I take the opportunity to inspect him quickly, he's a tall good-looking fellow with green eyes and blond hair. A stethoscope is peeking out of his left pants pocket, it's then I conclude it's the elusive Dr Ethan that Theodore and Phoebe mentions from time to time. With meddling intent I enter the coffee shop. Anastasia is sitting in the far corner of the room with the vase of roses at the centre of the table. She's immersed in paperwork in front of her, and doesn't see me approach.

"Because it's Friday" I read the card clipped onto the bouquet. "Nice, special day today?"

"Like the card says Mr Grey, 'Because it's Friday'" her tone is mundane and she refuses to give me her undivided attention.

"Is that your doctor friend?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she retorts now looking up to me, her eyes are bold and fiery, sending a jolt through me.

"So you were watching" I smirk.

"So were you. . . .but she's hard not to miss, she's very beautiful. . .Mediterranean?"

"Italian. . .and no she's not my girlfriend"

"It didn't look that way when she was latched on to your arm" she murmurs while getting back to the reports before her.

"I would like Theodore and Phoebe to spend the weekend at my home" she looks up again, half-lid and unperturbed.

"And where is this _home_ of yours"

"Escala Towers"

"Absolutely. Not" she enunciates slowly, "Phoebe isn't allowed to have sleepovers. . .not without me or Kate"

"Well join us, we can. . . .all sleepover together" I say with a hint of innuendo.

Immediately her eyes drifts downwards and she bites back a smile, "I'll pass on your 'sleepover together' idea. When do you want the kids to come over?"

"From tonight" I maintain.

"Tonight?" she frowns and mentally deliberate the request.

"Is something wrong?" I enquire as her blue eyes comb over the bunch of roses.

"It's nothing" she stutters disenchanted, "what time tonight?"

. . . .

**Ana**

Promptly at eight, Christian comes to the apartment to get our things. I've never seen Teddy and Phoebe so excited. The ride to Escala felt like a road trip or a vacation, they were bouncing and laughing in the backseat of the car. We almost looked like a family. . . . .almost.

After we exited the private elevator to Christian's penthouse, we walked down a corridor to the entrance. I stand back a few feet away as he opens the front door and invite us in. The kids timidly poke their heads through the entryway then turned to me.

"Go on" I sanction.

They stepped into the apartment in awe. Their little eyes widened, scrutinizing the new surroundings. A broad smile covers Christian's face as he stood attentively to take in their reactions.

"Your bedrooms are upstairs. . . .go take a look" he signals to the staircase. The pair gleefully raced upstairs, leaving me behind with their father.

By the time Christian and I put away the children's things, they were a bit fatigued so they retired to bed.

Right now, I'm very sceptical of Phoebe sleeping all by herself. At home she shares a room with Teddy, he prefers it to be this way so he can monitor his sister's breathing at night, Christian purchased a monitor so I can keep checks on her. He tried his best to replicate the homey environment of the children's room and captured it here. Back home on Phoebe's side of the room there are a few reading and activity books, it's done here as well, but in addition to this there are stuff animals and dolls. Teddy's room on the other hand contained adventure books and a standing telescope.

After quenching my thirst with a glass of juice, I go to the balcony to enjoy the cool night air. I lean against the railings, casting my eyes to the streets of Seattle down below, it's almost ten. The winds are gusty up here, I wrapped my hands around my exposed shoulders, I'm beginning to twice about coming out here. To my surprise I'm enveloped by a cover of warmth, when I look over to my right Christian has draped a blanket over me and stepped to the side. I thank him for the gesture and turn my attention back to the view and the buildings that surrounds us.

"This is beautiful" I say without looking at him, "thanks for inviting the children"

"No need to thank me Anastasia, I want to them to be a part of me now"

"I understand. . . .but try not to spoil them"

"I can't promise that" he grins, "I know you'll help me with that, right?"

"Uh huh" my thoughts are absent. Here standing against the railings, the disenchantment in Ethan's voice is echoing through my mind, I had to cancel our date so I can bring the children here. I wasn't about to ask Kate to come to a strange place with a man she hardly knew. . . .although she wouldn't mind.

"You know, I almost suggested that Kate spend the night but I didn't want to probe in your personal life"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. This is what Phoebe and Christian have in common, their 'extra sensory perception', too bad it failed him nine years ago.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't mind. . . .I think"

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He is"

"How long have you known him?"

His eyes are on me, "More than eight years, why?"

"Just curious. . .are you two, together"

"Not yet. I want to take things slow this time, it didn't work out the last time"

"Yeah, slow is good" he added. Although it wasn't voiced as a recommendation, it was more like he was mocking me.

"And how long have you been with your Italian Bella"

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend"

"Did you tell her that or are you in denial"

"We're not talking about Vittoria" this topic made him a bit annoyed, I wasn't about to wear out my welcome, so case closed. Without warning I let out a light chuckle from a memory that came out of nowhere. "What?" he asks.

"I remembered the time you pushed me into that hedge"

"My recollection of that moment paints a different picture, I remembered saving you Anastasia"

_. . . . . ._

_**ELEVEN YEARS AGO**_

_Ever since I came home yesterday, I haven't had a moment's peace to myself. I feel like an animal at a zoo or a display in a circus, Mother has been showing me off to every socialite in Westchester. Yesterday I returned after spending seven years at Notre Dame International High School in France. Regretfully, Daddy is in California on business with Carrick Grey, he gave me his word that he would return tonight. . . .and Daddy always keeps his promises. _

_When I heard Mrs Trevelyan-Grey enter the front door I made my escape through the back into the gardens. Moments later, I can hear my mother calling out to me, she's discovered that I'm missing. _

_I really missed being here, this is my favourite place. I love the afternoon breezes mixed with grassy fragrances. _

_Walking deeper onto the gardens I hear crunching noises behind me, in the beginning I thought it was my colourful imagination but they seemed to be getting closer so I wilfully stopped and abruptly turn on my heels. I'm startled out of my skin when I don't see my mother but in fact it's a gorgeous grey-eyed boy. . . .Christian Trevelyan-Grey. Instinctively, I throw my arms up and I step back, tripped and fall clumsily into a thorny hedge. _

_I don't know what hurt the most, the abrasions on my skin or my humiliated ego. After carefully taking me away from my unforeseen death-trap, we sit on the grass together examining my scratches and bruises._

"_I was trying to catch up with you" he says, I ignore him and keep inspecting the extent to my injuries, "Mrs Steele is looking for you. I figured you didn't hear her, so I followed you"_

"_I did hear her. I was trying to get away"_

"_Ohh, sorry I didn't know"_

"_Elliot, right?" I say convincingly, pretending to not know who he is._

"_No, I'm Christian. Elliot's gone off to college"_

"_Really? I'm An-"_

"_Anastasia, I know who you are. . . .Elementary School"_

"_Yeah I remember. You know this isn't good" I motion to my legs, "I haven't seen you since we were little and first thing you do is shove me into a plant"_

"_I didn't push you. . . .I saved you" he remarks confused, "did you hit your head too" _

"_Very funny Christian Grey. It's kinda nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour or become stuck up and shallow" _

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_I've seen a lot has changed since I've been gone. I assumed you'd be one of them" I say, struggling to get to my feet. His arms shoots out cradling me at my waist to give the much needy assistance. His touch is electric, thrilling and scary to put it mildly, I held my breath as I allowed this new sensation to penetrate me._

"_Are you okay?" he ask very close to my face. _

"_I'm not sure" I mumble, I don't know what I'm feeling but it feels divine. _

"_Maybe I should carry you to the house" _

_Under normal circumstances I would put up some strong and loud resistance, but somehow I wanted more of his hands on me. Whatever he was doing I didn't want him to stop, he was unknowingly drawing me in slowly, making my skin tingle and warm. He picked me up with ease supporting me in his arms, my hands are wrapped around his neck. Every time he'd look over to me, I would avert my eyes to some uninteresting dirt patch on the walkway. . .it's lame yes I know. _

_I didn't even realize that we were a few metres from my house when Mother comes barrelling out of the side door, interrupting my mesmerised dream-like state._

_. . . ._

**Christian **

I've been lying in bed, gazing at the ceiling for the past five minutes reminiscing over our interaction last night's. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could bring myself to be so civil with Anastasia Steele. Last night we had a one hour conversation, most of it was spent talking about Theodore and Phoebe. I have to admit, I did enjoy her company even though she wouldn't look at me, now _that_ was a bit unnerving.

Slowly my tenacious nature is beginning to dissolve, the more I spend time with my children the more I want to know what led all of us to this juncture. Most of this is my fault, if I hadn't given up on Anastasia I would have known that she was pregnant. I could have found out where she was, what was going on. There were a lot of things that I could have, would have and should have done. . . .but didn't. Last night's brief interaction opened up the floodgates for more and right now I'm tethering on the edge.

Straight ahead, Theodore and Phoebe are singing, dancing and twirling each other around the living room. Anastasia is seated on the couch clapping and cheering them on, I stop short in the corridor and watch them in their revelry. They are truly happy children and that has nothing to do with me, it's all Anastasia.

"Yaayyyy" she claps and the both take a playful bow after their performance.

"Mr Grey" Phoebe points to me.

"Good morning Phoebe, good morning Theodore"

"Good morning Mr Grey" they chorused.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes Mom made our favourite, strawberry pancakes" Phoebe declares.

"Wow that sounds good. Can I talk to your Mom for a moment? It's really important"

With brimming smiles they agreed and ran upstairs, afterwards I led her to my office. When we enter the room, we both remain standing, Anastasia is next to the door like she's poised to flee. I create enough distance between us to show her that I'm not a threat in any way. I've already made her uncomfortable once and I'm trying my utmost best not to repeat that action.

"I want to know what happened" I say, staring into the skyline ahead, my back is facing her.

"Before" she whispers sadly, "or after the wedding"

"Everything. . . .I want to know everything"

When I turn around she hugging herself and searching the floor.

"When I came back from Boarding School, Mom and Dad would argue a lot over money, he wanted her to be more conservative with her spending and of course she refused, she felt entitled to whatever she wanted. Then all of a sudden, my mother started encouraging me to befriend her acquaintance's sons. It went on for a few months but you and I were involved. I didn't tell her about you and me, I couldn't, she didn't really approve of you. . . . .Brent Cabot asked me out and I refused. . .when she found out she hit me. She apologized saying that she was frustrated with everything that's going. That's when I found out that the business wasn't doing so well and that Daddy was dying. I confronted him and he got angry at her for telling me about it. Anyway she told me about this 'elaborate scheme' for me marry into one of Westchester finest families. She said I'd be doing this to help my father, after all that he's done for me. That woman used my father's illness and my emotions to manipulate me. . . . .I believed her. I believed that I was saving our family, helping my father. I mean, why should I doubt my mother . . . . . Mother knows best, right. Then one day I found myself in love with you. . . .the whole thing seemed wrong, I didn't want to be with you under those circumstances. The more you doted over me the more she noticed, then she began suggesting things. Before I knew it she was toying with your emotions too, I remember that time when she recommended that I go back to a university in France. You were visibly upset, and it took off from there. I did nothing to stop to her, so yeah I had a part to play in all of that. But the day of our wedding . . . was my last straw. I told her that I wasn't going to marry you because I wasn't ready . . . . she didn't care. She insisted that I do it, she told me that I was self-centred and ungrateful. A part of me wanted to run away, the other part wanted to tell you everything. But despite everything that's gone on, nothing wounded me more than when you called off the wedding. I figured that you found out the truth that I wasn't ready to get married. I thought you were mad at me so I decided to give you some time to cool off. Then everything went downhill Daddy died a few weeks later. When I found out that I was pregnant Mom told me I ruined myself, no one will want me after gave myself to the lowest bidder, who in fact wants nothing to do with me. She made arrangements for us to migrate to Europe, I told her that I wasn't going so she left without me. That same afternoon I found myself on the doorsteps of the Grey Estate. I was hoping to have a meeting with you, seeing that you terminated your email addresses, phone numbers. . . . and on top of that Mia didn't want to get involved, she asked me to stop calling her and I did. I wasn't permitted to come into your house until Mrs Grey met me at the door. She told me that you weren't in the country and anything I needed to say could be conveyed through her. I asked to meet with her privately, and she agreed so we went to the study. It's there I told her that I was pregnant and she didn't believe me"

"WHAT? . . . .You told my mother about this"

"_You're lying, haven't you done enough" she spat, "Why would you do something like this?" _

"_I'm not lying" I contest. "I just thought he should know"_

"_So what do you want" her appearance is sizing me up._

"_I want to speak to Christian" I demand._

"_Like I said earlier, he's not here and he's in no mood to entertain whatever you have to say"_

"_Trust me, he'll be interested in this"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself little girl. I heard the plot between you and your mother right before the wedding. I, standing behind that door listening to you two conspiring to deceive my family was divine intervention but what hurt me more was having to tell my son that his fiancée is a scheming, graspy gold-digger"_

"_No, that's not what happened. . . ."_

"_It doesn't matter. Right now we're in the process of taking Steele Design Collaborative. You should be grateful that your father's hard work isn't being thrown to wind, but it's a pity he ended up with two vile women at his side. Your father was a good man, you didn't deserve someone like him" her words bruised me deep, "I don't believe that child you're carrying is my son's"_

"_It is" I say adamant. I'm on the brink of tears, but I'm not here to cry. I'm here to make my point._

"_Well I'll give you two options. One, when the child is born we can have a paternity test to verify your claim. And if it's proven that the child is indeed my son's, my family will fight you tooth and nail for that child. You wouldn't stand a chance and you're in no position to bargain, you literally have nothing" _

_This is where I'm broken, endless tears are cascading down my face. I thought of someone taking my baby away from me is not only heart-wrenching but also devastating. _

"_And what is my other option" I sobbed._

"_Have an abortion" she stated stony._

_My knees almost gave out, I couldn't believe that she even suggested it. I'm pregnant for her son, how could she say that, unless she doesn't believe me._

"_I have an alternative" I manage to say._

"_Okay"_

"_I'll go. I won't contact him or anyone from your family again. Just don't take my baby from me"_

"_Fine" she agreed turning to her desk, she scribbles on a piece of paper then offers it to me. It's a cheque for ten thousand dollars. After taking it from her hands meekly, I saw the corner of her lips curved. With that I tore the paper in half straight down the middle and dropped on the floor._

"Abortion? My Mother wouldn't propose an idea like that" I challenge.

"All mothers aren't the same Christian, some protect their children, and some don't. You would be surprised the lengths a woman would go through to protect their child from harm"

"I don't believe you"

"I knew you wouldn't, but that's the truth. _This,_ is what happened over nine years ago, what do I get from lying about it"

"She would have told me Anastasia"

"But she didn't. Look I don't want to argue. . . . we're done talking" she says final, escaping through the office door.

"No, I'm not done. Anastasia don't run away from me"

When I round the corner she's standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. I follow her line of sight to a woman standing motionless in the foyer.

"My God. . . . what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've already started chapter 6. Most likely it will be ready by either Monday or Tuesday, I hope you enjoyed this installment.<br>**


	6. WHAT?

**Wow I got a few shouty PMs for the last chapter, I know the cliffy was mean. . .LOL but I couldn't help it.**

**Anyway it's very late, I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. I hope you're satisfied until the next update, which will be later down in the week. I can't update every day, if I do the story will contain a lot MORE grammatical errors and it will be shitty, very shitty.**

**So enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6 – WHAT?<strong>

**Anastasia**

This isn't happening

In the midst of finding relief from escaping Christian's unwavering train of thoughts, I end up running into another dilemma. On the other side of the formal living room I'm confronted by Christian's supposedly 'not Italian girlfriend'. She's tall, attired from head to toe in designer labels, matched with flawless make-up and a heavy dark-brown head of curls cascading over her shoulders. I had to agree, she's devastatingly beautiful.

"Vittoria," he spoke, unsure of what is taking place, "Why are you in my home?"

Her eyes doesn't leave me, slowly she's scrutinizing every detail of my anatomy. I know how this looks, I'm dressed too casual to be just visiting and my hair is up in a messy bun. Whatever she's thinking it's justified, I'd be mortified myself if I saw my boyfriend chasing a strange, dishevelled woman through his house.

"I saw Taylor in the city this morning" she clarifies, "and I _know_ he doesn't go anywhere without you. So I realized that you were here, in Seattle. I called the office, you weren't there. You don't answer your phone or reply to your messages then I decided to come here. . ."

"And how did you get _in_ here?"

"I memorized your code when. ."

"WHAT?" he barks, making us both flinch.

Honestly, I don't want to be a witness to this, and furthermore I'm concerned about the children hearing this ruckus. Slowly Christian is inching his way towards her, by now he's standing between the both of us.

"Christian" I say breaking the screaming tension in the room, "I think it's best if we should leave"

"No, you stay right there" he commands me then turns to her, "Vittoria, go to my office"

"No" she stomps defiantly past him over to me.

"_Vittoria_" he says threatening, whatever was on her mind before she heard his voice was completely wiped away.

"Who is this woman? Is this reason why you couldn't be with me this weekend? The important thing you needed to take care of" then during her rant her words are instantly converted to Italian, "Christian, mi rifiuto di accettarlo, non ti perderò per questa..donna... e tu, sarà meglio tu non ci sia andata a letto, sgualdrina("**I will not accept this Christian, I will not lose you to this...woman**" she turns to me and her hazel eyes zooms in with her well-manicured finger pointed to my face, "**and you, you better not be sleeping with him you tramp")**

I leaned into her face, grinding my teeth, "se non mi togli il dito dalla faccia te lo spezzo **("If you don't get that finger out of my face I will break it off")**. Her finger instantly retracts, I don't know what surprised her more the fact that I speak Italian or that I threatened to disable her precious hand.

Defensively, Christian inserted himself between the both of us, shielding me completely. "Vittoria, go to my office now"

My eyes shadowed her until she disappeared out of sight, that's when I moved away from him and made my way towards the stairs..

Without warning he takes me gently by my wrist, "Anastasia. . ."

"No" I pull away, "you need time to sort this out. I don't want the kids here with your jealous girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"I don't care, I'm taking the children back home, now"

"No"

"Yes. I. Am. Are you going to ask Taylor to give us a ride back or should I call a taxi" He realized that that was the end of the conversation and I wasn't about to yield to his resolve. In my mind, this was in the best interest of the children and probably mine.

**Christian**

Together the kids hugged me tight around my neck, saying their goodbyes. Regretfully, I watch the sadness and misunderstanding on their little faces when they entered the elevator. Anastasia maintained a neutral temperament all the way. As soon as those doors closed I made a way to the office.

When I enter the room she's on the defensive, she gets to her feet and blurts out, "I forgive you"

I don't understand. Confusion washes over me as I search my inner conscious. What I'm I missing here? "You forgive me? For what?"

"Your indiscretion with that woman"

"That _woman_ is a welcomed guest in my home and whatever you think is going on has nothing to do with what you actually did. It is not your place to confront anyone in my house. You on the hand, charge in here uninvited I have good mind to call the police"

"You're right and I apologize but think about how I feel. Just when I thought things are going well between us I don't hear from you in over a month, why?"

An eerie silence followed the forgotten question. Her hands moves upwards slowly to caress my face, I barely grab her hands before she can touch me.

"Vittoria, you're a very beautiful woman" I breathe calmly, "but this isn't working out"

"No. . .Chris. ."

". . .we should stop seeing each other, I've let this go on for too long"

"No, we can. . ."

"There is no _we_, Vittoria. You and I haven't been anything for a very long time. This isn't a request I've already decided. . .it's over"

. .

I've been lying on my back for hours gaping at the ceiling replaying the events of yesterday, Anastasia's confession, Vittoria's intrusion and the blistering slap I received across my face. Somewhere between my suppressed thinking, I hear someone calling my name from outside my bedroom door. Listening carefully, I realized who it could be. I can see that Vittoria has followed through on her threat to call my mother.

"Thank the Gods, Christian. I've been calling since yesterday afternoon"

"So you flew all the way from New York to make sure I was alright"

"No, your father and I were in California. We were carded to leave tomorrow but then Vittoria called frantic. So what happened, she said you jilted her for another woman. . . . Is this true?"

I couldn't stop myself, the words came out rapidly.

"Did Anastasia Steele tell you that she was pregnant?" the silence in the room is peculiar and derailing. The question presented itself like the proverbial elephant in the room. My eyes shadowed her to the couch as she slowly takes a seat with eyes cast downwards.

"Yes" she discloses, "Anastasia Steele told me that she was pregnant and yes I choose to keep that from you. She came to the house a week after you went to Harvard" my hands found their way to the sides of my head. I doubted Anastasia again, I can't believe my mother is saying this, "But at the time Christian, you have gone through so much. . .we all did. I did not want her manipulating her way back into your life. I was trying to protect you"

I clasp my hands together, bringing the tips of my fingers to lips, "Mother I understand. I understand that you love me and you didn't want me to hurt anymore but that should have been _my_ decision. And why, why would say those awful things to her, threaten to take her child? Abortion?"

"That girl came back to entrap you in another lie. . ."

"But it turns out that it wasn't a lie, those children are mine"

"Grace?" we're startled by the voice of my father positioned a few feet away. Our discussion was so heated that we hadn't realized that he was standing there. "Anastasia came to you. . .and you didn't tell Christian"

"No. . .I told no one" she confessed in a low voice.

"I'm assuming that you didn't know about this" I say, bewildered.

"I didn't know she came to the house. . . .but I did know she was pregnant"

"You knew. . . both of you knew and you said nothing" my voice explodes.

"Son, listen to me" he gestures for calm, "You need to sit down. . .please. As you may know Ray and I were very close. I told him what had happened at the wedding, he was distraught over the fact that Anastasia was now left alone with her mother. Before Ray died, he asked me to look after Anastasia, he knew her life would be difficult without him so I gave him my word. Then I found out that Carla moved to France without her daughter. Anastasia had to fend for herself when she moved here, that's when I found out that she was pregnant. I took it upon myself to make _certain arrangements_ to make her life more comfortable. I promised Ray to keep her safe, I didn't want to meddle in her life, when I found out she was pregnant I assumed she moved on with someone else. You have to believe me Christian, until this day I had no idea that you were the father of those twins"

"Twins?" Mother begins to sob, astonished, "She had twins. . .she was telling the truth. Oh my God what have I done? I. . .I told her to. . .to get rid. . .of our grandchildren" her light sobs turns into winded bawling, "Christian I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

. .

This has been a weekend of sharing secrets and ugly truths, after all that I've heard from my mother and father the only place I needed to be was with Anastasia and the kids. I'm so beside myself that I'm not sure of the events that took place nine years ago. I was so hasty to believe that Anastasia was deceitful and dishonourable that _she_ in fact was the one who held the answers to this mess.

I knocked on Anastasia's apartment door twice. When the door swung open I was met with Kate instead. After all that has happened I really wanted to see her. The fact that Kate was here means that she wasn't.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey"

"Good afternoon Ms Kavanagh. I guessing that Ms Steele isn't here"

"No, she's. . .out" her answer is stated carefully, like doesn't want to give anything away. "but come in. I'm sure the kids will be happy to see you"

"Of course, thank you"

"Mr Grey" they chanted, running towards the door.

"Hello, what are guys up to?"

"Ora-gar-mie" Phoebe pronounced.

"Yeah" he chuckles, "Mom has this great book on origami. We were just about to make something"

Kate walks down the hallway and I follow them into the living room.

"So. . .where is your mom?" I say innocent as I can.

"She's out with Dr Ethan" Theodore answers dismissive.

"Yeah" Phoebe cut in, "they're out on a date"

"Phoebe!"

"Well he wanted to know Teddy. They went to a fancy place, Mom says it means small memories in French"

"Petites Memoires?" I ask.

"That's it, Pe-tites. .Mem-oires" she giggles, "I love when Mommy speaks French. My Mommy can speak French, Italian and Spanish" I watch how her face lights up with pride when she speaks of her mother.

"Really?" I say astonished, but I already know this.

. . .

From the corner of my eyes I keep checking the time, before I leave tonight I wanted to see Anastasia.

"Teddy, I'm hungry"

"I'll go call Auntie Kate" he replied. Just then I had an idea.

"Hey you two, how about we go out for dinner. We won't have to wait, I'll order and we'll go pick it up, Auntie Kate can come too"

Together they ran to the back and came back ready with shoes, coats and Auntie Kate who looked like she was taking a nap. Twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of the restaurant and made our way in and opting to leave Ms Kavanagh who's dozing in a reclined position in the passenger seat.

"Ah good afternoon Mr Grey"

"Good afternoon Pierre"

"Table for. . three"

"No, we're just here to pick up some food"

"Very good. . .right this way" he ushers us alongside the dining area.

The twins have been whispering since we stepped out of car, their bright eyes flick over to the far corner of the room and I see it too. I know I shouldn't, but it's been eating away at me all afternoon.

"Mr Grey?"

"Yes Theodore"

"Can you give us a minute? We'll be right back"

"Alright, I'll be right here waiting"

**Anastasia**

". . .you should try this, it's really good"

"I believe you" Ethan laughs, "I bet you enjoy desserts more than. . .Teddy and Phoebe?"

"I won't say that, ice cream yes, but. . ."

"No, it's Teddy and Phoebe" he signals behind me.

I turn around surprised to see my two smiling angels walking through the dining area of the Petites Memoires restaurant, what are my children doing here. Wiping my mouth quickly, I excused myself from Ethan and met them the rest of the way.

"How did you get here?"

"Mr. Grey ordered dinner, we're here to pick it up" Teddy replied.

"Mr Grey!" before I could say anything else Christian has already descended on us.

"Ms Steele, what a coincidence" there's a smirk on his face, "I didn't know you were here"

"No Mr Grey, I told you that Mommy was at the Pe-tites. .Mem-oires, remember" her eyes are innocent glancing between the both of us, Teddy on the other hand is biting his lip hard, preventing himself from laughing.

Phoebe's admission doesn't surprise me, however I am concerned that he used our children to stoop so low.

"Let's go kids" he announced, his grin is conceited and triumphant.

"This isn't over" I mouthed, angrily.

"I'll be there when you get home"

And eager to get home I am. Fifteen minutes after Christian and the kids left I asked Ethan to take me home. I was too upset to enjoy the rest of my night and I needed to give Christian Grey a piece of my mind.

Before I turned the doorknob I inhaled and exhaled, thrusting whatever residual anger that's weighing on my chest. Kate and the children are seated in the kitchen having dinner, I smile, keeping up all appearances that I'm okay.

"Hey you're back. Was everything alright?" Kate enquires.

"Yeah it was. . . .Is Mr Grey here?"

"He's watching TV"

I leave them calmly and marched up to him, "Outside. Now" As soon we step onto the sidewalk I explode, "Why would you do something like that?"

**Christian**

"Do what? All I did was get dinner for the kids"

"At a French restaurant. . . .the same French restaurant that I happened to be dining at. You used my kids to sabotage my date, how could you? Don't you dare get them involved in whatever punishment you have for me. Is this what you plan to do now that we're back in each other's lives? You're going to punish me for what happened nine years ago? Are you going to ruin every relationship I try to have from here on? Christian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ma. . ."

Her words faded away as I found myself staring into her glossy blue eyes, the curves of her face, the motions of her lips. Looking at her now I remember exactly how beautiful she is.

Without hesitation, taking my hands to her face I quickly reduced the space between us to nothing. I press my lips firmly against hers. My fingers raked through her hair as I cupped the back of her head. As the seconds ticked by the deeper I kiss her, sucking any traces of chocolate and wine from her mouth. Her body arches into me and clutches my coat for support.

I'm sorry but I couldn't deny myself any longer. If this was the only time where she would permit me to do this, it was worth it. Eventually our lips smacked apart then I open my eyes, she's staring back at me shocked. I withdraw myself from her and take a step back. God I wish she'd tell me what's going through her mind right now.

"Ana I. . ."

_**SLAPPP...**_

My eyes scrunched painfully from the instantaneous pain and my head is twisted to the side. Two slaps from two different women in one weekend. I watch her stomp away wordless back to the entrance of the building, even though my face burns and she didn't kiss me back, I'm not angry. She may not agree with my sudden kiss. . . . .but she didn't disagree either.


	7. I didn't Remember to Forget

**Thank you for fixing your servers. I was horrified when I couldn't update earlier this morning.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 - I didn't Remember to Forget <span>  
><strong>

**Anastasia**

I purse my lips at the sight of the pink package set in his hands. The fragrance is recognisable and sinfully tempting, stimulating involuntary actions within in the pit of my throat. My tongue licks my bottom lip and my taste buds are watering uncontrollably. Ethan and I are standing outside the coffee shop near the food court, and he's accompanied by the only thing the coffee shop doesn't provide in our arsenal of pastry delights, a box of sugar-coated cronuts.

"Try not to eat all this time" my face turns crimson, hot with shame, "Yeah José told me about that"

"Turncoat" I mumble before grabbing the box from him, "I'll make sure he gets two"

"There's a dozen cronuts in there Ana"

"He doesn't know that" I counter swiftly, lifting my eyebrows, "so. . .you came by to deliver confectionery pleasure"

"Yes, and to see if you're you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well the last time I saw you, you were angry"

"Oh, sorry about that. . .it's not every day you expect your children to be safe at home then they show up next to you"

"Who was that man with Teddy and Phoebe. . .he looked like Christian Grey?"

"Yes it was. Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't, the man is one of the youngest industrial tycoons in the country. How did you meet him?"

It doesn't make sense lying anyway it will come out sooner or later, "I've known Christian for most of my life. . . .we grew up together"

"Really. . .wow"

"And. . .he's Teddy and Phoebe's father"

His face underwent a series of transformations, mild shock, confusion, curiosity. All the while keeping silent and his eyes glance over everything except me.

"Where was he all this time?"

"He didn't know" a judgemental expression comes across his face, "don't give me that look, it's complicated. He didn't know I was pregnant. But I told him over a month ago, we're working together so the kids can get to know him better. When the time comes we'll tell them, Teddy's already smitten with him but I don't know about Phoebe.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about him coming back into your life?"

I know _exactly_ what he's asking, but the truth is I don't even know myself. Over the years I had to might myself to forget about him, all the while never allowing myself to become void and bitter. Yes, it didn't work out between us but I had my children, I had to be strong for them. And by extension, Teddy and Phoebe is the result of our short-lived love.

He's waiting for an answer, I can see it on his face.

"It was that bad huh" he remarks, "Can I call you later?"

"Sure" my shoulders shrug.

"Enjoy the rest of your day" he concludes. Same time I turn and head back into the shop, I'm not in the mood to watch him walk away from me. José's eyes follows me from behind the counter, I rest the box on a table and proceed to dig in. Before I can look back, José and my two other staff members pounce on me, filling their hands with the pastry.

I'm left with the one I'm holding between my fingers and there are three more in the box. Even though, I'm disappointed about the numbers, the sharks have departed and I can enjoy this moment in peace.

My first bite of the confectionary explodes my mouth, sending shivers through my body. . . ._damnit these things are good_. Unintentionally, the sensation triggers a memory.

. . . . .

_Is it because it's Valentine's Day?. . . . ._

_After an entire day of romantic exchanges and spending time together, our resolve is beginning to wear thin. Unfortunately, Christian and I have found ourselves in a position where we can't stop kissing each other. Every time we touch, we'd find ourselves pushing the boundaries a bit more. When his lips landed on the crook of my neck a few months ago I wanted to scream to the heavens. To date I've never felt anything so exhilarating. Slowly, we've progressed from unpretentious touching to caressing and right now we're both hanging on to the edge of our carnal desires. _

_His hands finds my hips, anchoring me to him briefly, before pressing upwards to create the beautiful friction that we're now fully aware of. I can feel his heart beating against my chest, he's just as anxious as I am. We separate for a short moment as I permit him to bring my sundress up and over my head and unclasp my bra. His eyes dances when my swollen breast springs free, he gives me a bruising kiss. I couldn't help but revel in the sensation of our naked chests pressed together in a tightened hold. My breath quickens as his open-mouthed kisses trails from my jaw to my collar bone. _

_Soon, he gropes me fully in his hands, flicking my pebbled nipple with his mouth. As my stomach tenses, my hand slips to the back of his neck so my fingers can comb through his hair. This time, everything is different the atmosphere is fully charged, our previous 'almost' sexual encounters dimmed in comparison to this. His touch is doing the world to me, Christian has me spellbound, totally ruined for him, he's the only man I need._

_We're still down to our underwear, I lean back in his arms onto his bed and he follows me, nestling himself between my thighs. His erection grind sweetly against the dampened fabric of my panties making me pant against his lips. _

"_God you're so beautiful Ana. . .I want you now" his admission comes as he suckles my neck with ferocity. _

"_I know. . .I want you too Christian" my breathing is shallow and restricted, "I want you now" I can't believe I just said that._

_Whenever we understood that we were going too far, we'd find the strength to stop, but it seems that we've reach the point of no return. We gaze into each other's eyes for mental approval, it's there. _

"_Are you sure about this Ana?"_

"_Yes. . . .I'm sure"_

"_The wedding is two months away. . . .so, you don't mind if we. . ."_

"_No, I don't mind. You'll be my husband very soon and I want to give myself to you and only you"_

_My hands found its way to the elastic waistband of his briefs. Keeping our eyes locked, his underwear slowly shimmies down with the assistance of my feet. The silence between us is thunderous, our stares penetrate each other, a brief stroke of fear creeps into my chest. This is going to be our first time, the combined physical sexual experiences between the both of us is down to naught. I lift myself and he skilfully with one hand, draws my panties down tantalizing and unhurried against my legs. Our bodies are warm and pressed together. Slowly the hardened flesh of his length presses between my moist folds, the tips of my fingers sink into his arms along with a wispy moan escaping my throat. Skin to skin now more than ever, I feel protected and a sense of belonging with him, we were made for each other. _

_Towering over me, he comes down and mutter against my lips, "I'm going to make love to you Ana, hold still. Try to relax"_

"_I'm relaxed" my response doesn't persuade him._

"_You can't lie to me" he smile, then added a deep kiss. His mouth travels painstakingly slow from my lips to my neck, his body moving away, going further down, silently I complain about distance then I realize, his tongue runs down over my navel. Feeling a bit apprehensive I attempt to sit up and shut my legs. His hands clasp my hips steadying my actions, he looks up at me serene and reassuring. _

"_Relax Ana" all I could do is nod, trembling within his grasp as he casually widened my legs a bit more. _

_Breathing heavily, I look on and his head trails further, placing subtle kisses along my inner thighs, alternating left to right. Then it happened. His mouth caressed me, tender at first, slowly mounting the pressure. His tongue took possession of my swollen sex, licking me in long strokes. Drowning in euphoria, my fingers sorely scrunched the sheets below me. I was wrong. His mouth isn't only talented on my neck, he delved into sucking the lips of my mound. I could only lay helpless and shiver, stifling my moans against his ministrations. Eventually he found my clitoris and begins to licking me playfully. The reasons for how and why he's doing this is overshadowed by the overpowering senses surging within me. I hadn't realized that my hand had moved to his head, egging him to suck deeper. _

"_Don't stop Christian, please" during his actions, I can tell he's satisfied by my entranced outbursts. . . .but then again, I'm pleased of his submission to me. _

_Is this wrong? I don't know. . . .and at present, I don't care._

_Mistakenly, my legs locked his head in place by the sides, but he doesn't falter. A thunderous eruption starts from my core, tightening my insides and pulsates through me. The wave lasts and lasts, making my body tremble, producing more wetness from my passage and from the corner of my hazy eyes, bursting out of the tips of my fingers and toes. _

_I'm breathing heavily, I have no time to recover from my first dizzying orgasm. He kisses me hotly, full on, thrusting his tongue in my mouth allowing my senses to receive the fragrance and taste of myself on his lips. My toes curl as I feel his erection brushing lightly against my heated flesh. I press my palms against his shoulders, his beautiful, hooded eyes gaze into mine._

_The colour of my face deepens, "I want to see it"_

_My request was silently settled when he laid on his back, keeping his eyes on mine. Finally I permit myself to steer my vision along his masculine form, my eyes increase by a fraction. Pushing aside my obvious embarrassment, my hand start from the base groping him gently, tightening and stroking his smooth, hardened arousal. He's enjoying the attention I'm giving him, he responds, groaning without shame. Between the both of us and looking at his shaft, I'm not sure if I can take him on. Bravely, I lower my lips to him and suck the smooth tip, licking and slurping, not sure if I'm doing this right. Nevertheless his reaction says otherwise. _

"_God Ana. . .don't. . .please stop" quickly he grabs my arms and pins my body back down, hips and pulsating groin pressed against me, between my spread thighs._

"_Hey I wasn't done yet. . ."_

"_Yes you are" his eyes are dark and voracious, I'm a bit startled by his behaviour, gradually his facade softens, "I'm happy I'm doing this with you Ana. . .do you trust me?"_

"_Yes" I smile, nodding, "I trust you Christian"_

"_Okay. . .relax yourself" he instructs gently against my neck._

_His hand aligned himself to my entrance, slowly easing himself into me. Unwillingly, my muscles clenches the intrusion as he moves, under his breath I hear him growl, my body seems to be repelling his advances. In return I close my eyes tight and begin to move my hips, writhing under him. Not much of him is inside, I'm scared as hell. He stops, through my anxiety I realize this and I open my eyes, he appears to be troubled by my actions. _

"_I won't do this if you don't want to, Ana"_

"_I want to. I don't know what's happening"_

"_It's alright, you're nervous" he stills himself and kiss me gently, nipping my jaw, sucking my neck. Briefly he's able to distract me, moving a bit further inside, my eyes burst open when he comes upon an obstruction. I hear him sigh and I understand, he took my lips in a deep kiss, pushing himself completely into me. We both gasps against each other, he stills again. "Are you okay"_

_I take a few seconds to assess myself before I can give an honest answer, "I think so. . . .go ahead" it's more of a discomforting pressure than pain._

_As he moves, little by little my body begins to settle down, allowing him to take charge. Together in our union, we allow ourselves to move in harmony, exploring the limits of this new experience. Along with aching bliss, he clenching his teeth, now I'm concerned, I hope this isn't painful for him._

"_Fuck. . .Ana you're so tight. . .and you feel so good" Oh no, he's good! I smirk while he looms over me._

_There's a current building within my loins, my back arches harmonizing his thrusts measure for measure. It comes quick but not a moment too soon, my climax is matched with an earthshattering glorified release from deep within my channel, and it seemed I've activated his. His body rocks me hard once. . .twice. . .he presses his pounding penis deep within me, spilling himself. His body collapsed on me then he shifts his weigh to the side being mindful not to crush me, breathing passionately against my ear._

_I turn to him and we're both smiling like idiots._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asks. _

"_Not really, I'm a little sore" I answer._

"_Okay" he breathes, "that's good. . .because I want to do that again. And this time. . . it won't be that short"_

_I laugh as him pulls my face towards him, kissing me between my wide, toothy chuckle._

_. . . . . ._

**Christian **

Dad is standing on the sidewalk waiting for me to exit the car. We've just returned to Grey House after having a cordial business meeting with a potential supplier. Together we approach the entrance when I observe Dr Ethan exiting the building.

"Dr Kavanagh" my father calls out to him. He presents a broad smile and extends his hand, my father returns the gesture with a firm grip.

"Mr Grey? I didn't know you were here. It's good to see you again"

"Dr Kavanagh this my son, Christian Grey"

"Good to meet you" I reply, bewildered, "How do you know my father?"

"We met years ago in Washington at a medical conference and we've been keeping in touch ever since"

"I see" my voice dips, uncertain.

Not noticing my glare, my father turns his attention back to him. "It's good to see you my boy. I need to have a talk with you before I head back"

"Okay, look forward to hearing from you" his answer hurried and edgy, "Nice meeting you Christian"

"Nice meeting you too" I hadn't realized that my father had already entered the building, leaving me behind with my thoughts. When I step into the lobby he's waiting. "Did you know that that man is dating Anastasia?"

"No, I didn't", then in a moment of realization his faces changes, "well, I should've expected that. Dr Kavanagh is Phoebe's personal physician. . ."

"Don't tell me, because you made it that way"

"Yes Christian, I hired him to pay attention to Anastasia's daughter since birth"

I sigh heavily from this bit of information. Walking briskly towards the elevators I scope her sitting in the coffee shop, I halt instantly.

"There she is Dad" I say, lifting my chin her direction, he looks over and smile broad, "I'm gonna talk to her a bit, I'll meet you upstairs"

"Sure son" he snickers.

My sights are set on her, I make a beeline to the table she's seated at. Her mind is far away and she appears to be in a daze, I dip my hand in the box posed in front of her.

"Hmm, where did you get these?" I ask after taking a bite, my enquiry awakens her, stamping a shocked expression on her face.

"You took my cronuts" she blasts, "You know, if you want something you should ask"

"Are you sure about that?" I smirk, in turn her face reddens.

"Christian, I'm not playing with you"

"I'm a serious man I don't 'play', besides you cut my weekend short with the kids, and, we hadn't finished talking. You and the kids should come over tonight, I can arrange for them to be picked up from school"

"And I can ask Kate to pack some things?"

"Good well it's settled" I finish the pastry just in time to grab another before I leave.

"Hey" she protests, "ughhh"

. . . . . . .

Earlier I decided to retire from the office very early, instead of requesting Taylor to pick up the children from school, I settled on doing it myself. I can sense that Phoebe doesn't trust me, she looks at me through huge, apprehensive eyes. When she's in my presence she doesn't talk much, she's very reserved, or like I said before maybe she doesn't trust me. Putting everything aside, I spent the balance of the afternoon assisting my children with their homework assignments.

Phoebe's cognitive understanding is very inquisitive, she enjoys asking a number of questions and in the end whatever she's taught has to be clear. I realized that her thinking is analytical and it needs to be logical, or else everything would appear unrealistic. It's a characteristic I proudly share with her. Theodore, just like his mother, has an abhorrence for math. It's here I worked alongside him for an hour, one on one, engaging his knowledge of the subject. By the time we were done, he was grinning from ear to ear after discovering a new outlook on the topic.

Minutes after seven, Anastasia is accompanied by Taylor into the foyer. I'm expecting her to challenge my handling of the children. She's clearly disappointed and silenced when she sees that there is no reason to be alarmed over my perception of being a dependable adult or even a new parent. The children had already finished their homework, eaten dinner, had their baths and changed into their pyjamas. I have to say though; this one time opens my eyes to Anastasia's daily routine. Having to work and take care of the kids is very arduous and demanding, I don't understand how she could do this for all these years, practically alone. It's a good thing she has her friends to assist her, Anastasia has proven herself to be a very strong woman.

From the look on her face I can see that she's shocked and pleased. Before she could get out of her coat the kids clamour to greet her and announced that they were off to bed. Not long after, together we tucked them in. Anastasia and I found ourselves back in the living room, I insisted that she take a bath and unwind but she declined, it appears that she wants to get into our discussion right away. After I offer her a glass of wine she accepts and I take my place on the couch opposite side.

"I apologize for the intrusion on Saturday. . ." I begin, she's quick to interrupt me.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to discard your personal life now that know about Phoebe and Teddy"

". . . .and I'm sorry for kissing you last night" her reaction is just as I expected. Mechanically, she averts her eyes and frowns, slightly shifting in her seat.

"It's alright. . .we all make mistakes" she replied dismal.

"I'm sorry that my mother threatened you, but that doesn't explain why you didn't contact me all these years. I wouldn't have stood idly by and permit my mother to challenge you for the children"

"I see that now Christian. At the time I was terrified and I knew that Grace Trevelyan-Grey isn't a woman you trifle with. But the same time, I never thought you'd leave me either and when that day past I realized that anything was possible. How was _I_ supposed to know that you wouldn't side with your parents? I lost everything and my children were all that I have. I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk contacting you then losing my children"

I heaved a frustrating sigh and rubbed my face, "What went wrong between us"

"It didn't work out. . .so we moved on"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know, but I wanted you to believe that everything was okay. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with my mother once you and I were married"

"Still, you should have said something. You perceive to assume my reactions to a lot of situations when you should let _me_ decide. You're lucky I wasn't rash enough to file for custody for Theodore" her eyes flares wide and she pales, "Trust me, it did cross my mind. Rest assured, it will never come to that. I would never want to hurt our kids, especially Phoebe. Besides, they don't even know I'm their father, yet"

"Not yet" her voiced repeated, cheerless.

"I can't keep pretending that I'm this random person that just happens to be fond of them, I want them to know"

"Of course" she concurs, "What do you propose?"

"Let me keep them for a month" a noticeable gasp escapes her lips, "I can hire a nanny with nursing experience to look after Phoebe"

"I. . . I don't know, please let me think about it"

"Fair enough"

. . . . .

**Anastasia**

After conversing for another half an hour with Christian, I laid in the bathtub until the water turned cold and my skin pruned. Memories of my yesteryear flickered through my mind over and over. In hindsight, Christian was right about my failure to contact him, but I didn't want to take that chance. In some way I felt like I've robbed him of his time with Phoebe and Teddy.

I stand in front of the opened massive refrigerator faced with too many choices just to quench my thirst. Eventually, I drag the carton of orange juice out and shut the door. Then I noticed a figure next to me in the corner of my eyes. Without thinking I dropped the container, threw my hands in the air startled and stepped back tripping over my feet. I was expecting to hit the floor painfully, it didn't come. Instead I'm looking up at Christian.

"I've got you" he mumbles, a bit surprised himself.

He has his arms around me by the waist, clutching the small of my back, holding me in place as he's leaning into me. I couldn't help staring into his eyes, they're one of his best features. Our proximity is making my heart pound in my chest, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. Time seemed to have stopped as we stay frozen, searching each other's eyes. Deep down, I was still in love with him, I always will be, but I can't let him know that. Although I think I'm about succumb myself to this moment. Suddenly I noticed that he's leaning in closer. My breath hitches and my hands trail up his chest, the palms of my hands wraps behind his head, rummaging through his hair.

"Christian" I whisper, there's a hint of lament and desire in my voice.

His caress tightened pulling me to his chest, closing the space between us. When his lips settled on mine I crumbled, we kiss tenderly. It wasn't like last night where he was trying to catch my attention. This feels real. A wave of warmth and comfort surges through me, it's also a sense of familiarity. Remembering how perfect this is, the urge to kiss him intensifies. I feel myself being pulled further into him, it's all coming back to me, these sensations. The way his hair feels through my fingers, his crushing grip on my body, the synchronised motion of his lips on mine.

We couldn't stop kissing, it felt like an eternity. A tiny moan surfaced when his tongue gain entrance to my mouth, he pulls back gently just enough to trail kisses along my neck. Automatically, my jaw lifts exposing my neckline to him, taking that sweet spot that would often make me melt against his body. I gasp and volume of my moans increases when his lips begins to lightly suck, his teeth mildly grazing my skin. My breathing is erratic, I could hardly stand. I'm clutching on to his t-shirt for dear life, my treacherous legs are about to give out any moment.

Again he returns to my mouth and I don't hesitate to continue, but this ushers in something else. My cheeks are wet, he stops and realize that I'm sobbing silently. Pulling away slowly, he pursed his lips and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I'm not sorry this time" he admits.

"Neither am I"

He trails his thumb over my lips and place chaste kisses on both cheeks then one on my forehead. Reluctantly, his hands begin to uncurl from my waist, releasing me, I make sure to steady myself. Keeping his yearning eyes on mine he steps back, then turns and walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you for your honest reviews, and I hear each and every one. Some of you help me along the way because you see things from another perspective.<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read. . . .don't be shy and the website is fixed ;). . .so leave me a comment.**


	8. It's a Start

**Warning short chapter below**

**Oh also, thank you to justinmymind who offered the ACCURATE translation to my Italian dialogue in chapter 6. . .GOOGLE TRANSLATE you suck. . . .sometimes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 – It's a Start<span>**

**Anastasia**

"Get a grip Anastasia Steele" I mumble, berating my image in the mirror, "It was just a kiss"

Apparently the aftereffects of last night are still tingling through my body. I grab my keys and handbag to head out of the bedroom, the children should be ready by now.

As I'm walking towards the kitchen, I can hear Teddy and Christian having an animated discussion and the morning news from the TV is blearing in the background. Phoebe is seated quietly next to her brother, her eyes are bouncing back and forth between Christian and Teddy. Christian sees me first and his eyes are searing, for a while we're locked into a magnetic gaze.

"Mommy" Phoebe's squeals, it brings me out of it.

"Hey, good morning. I see you're both ready, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, Gail made us toast and eggs"

"Gail?"

"Hello Ms. Steele" a gentle voice came from the side of me.

"Oh. . . .hello" I smile, "You must be Gail"

"Yes" she replies extending her hand, "I'm Mrs. Gail Jones, I tend to Mr. Grey's household. Your children are very beautiful"

"Thank you" I take her hand, accepting the compliment.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, the kids need to get to school"

"Taylor will take them" Christian offered, then turned to the children with a broad smile, "Is that okay kids? Mommy needs to have breakfast"

"That's okay" Phoebe chimes, pointing her finger "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Mommy, you should eat"

"You're right, I should eat something" I concur with a twinkle in my eye.

"Taylor is waiting for them in the foyer" he says, hopping off the barstool.

"Okay, we should walk them to the door"

After exchanging hugs and kisses, I reluctantly hand them over to Taylor. There were times when I had Kate drop them off for me, but those times were very rare. Taking the children to school is part of my daily routine that I enjoy, however I didn't want to make them late. This morning I woke up a bit light-headed, I hadn't eaten since those cronuts around lunchtime yesterday.

When we get back to the kitchen, I spot a hearty breakfast plate waiting for me. Christian resumes his place on the opposite side. I eat in silence listening to TV behind him, combing my eyes over the plate and occasionally looking up at Gail as she gingerly attends to her activities. Christian is boring holes through my head, I can feel it. From the moment Gail exits the room, he speaks.

"Are you going to avoid me from now on?" he says calm almost in a whisper.

**_. . . . .and, how do you know the strength of a resilient woman,_**

"Why should I?" I answer, my fingers are rounding the brim of my teacup.

. . .**_later on in program we have an exclusive tell-all by Italy's angelic model,_**

"You're not looking at me" he's right, I'm not. As matter of fact I'm afraid to.

**_. . . .Vittoria Sana. She's going to divulge the circumstances and challenges that led up to her walking away from billionaire mogul. . .Christian Grey._**

I raise my head, wide-eyed and his head is craned to the side, curious and astonished. The female newscaster smirks wickedly, almost like she's looking directly at him through the TV screen.

"Wow, she beat you to it" I remark bland, his head snaps forward.

"That isn't true, actually _I_ broke up with _her_"

"You know, that would make sense. . . ." my tone is mocking, "you usually break it off before you get hurt"

"That isn't necessary Anastasia," his eyes narrow, "There's no need to cast aspersions on my character. I had my reasons for breaking up with Vittoria, and regardless of what you think, you forget that your actions weren't so squeaky clean either"

"I already admitted that Christian. Not that you're willing to that forget anytime soon"

I hadn't realize that we're both standing, glaring at each other with contempt. Suddenly the tension in room soars, we're alone. A decade ago, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Throughout the years my feelings for Christian dwindled into nothingness. Then, when we came to a truce over the kids, my attitude was one of benevolence. In the back of my mind, I've long moved on but somehow I can't deny the lingering attraction I felt since he first kissed me. Incredibly, after nine years, despite all this disappointment and caution flowing through me, my heart still yearns for him. I've been fooling myself, my emotional attachment to him hadn't diminished at all, it has just been lying dormant all this time.

"I don't like this Anastasia. We shouldn't be chastising each other about our past indiscretions. If we keep this up we'll get nowhere. . . .I'm I making you uncomfortable.

"No, you don't make me uncomfortable" I say in a composed tone, removing my eyes from his handsome face.

Quickly I grab my purse and keys that are sitting on the counter. I have to leave, the air is becoming thick and choking me. My emotions are on high, just like last night.

"Stop lying, you can't even look at me. . ." he's hot on my heels as I tread towards the foyer, "Where are you going?"

"To work Mr. Grey, I have obligations to fulfil and you have an empire to run" I sneer.

He catches the end of my jacket and yanks me to his hard chest. We collide into an embrace, one hand cups the back of my head gently, the other at the base of my back.

"Stop running away from me Ana" he whispers, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I shiver against his chest, this is the first time he's called me 'Ana' in so long, "What do you want from me Christian?"

"Why do I have to _want_ something from you?"

"I don't know. I already told you that you have access to the children and I know you hate me for what happened at the wedding"

"I don't hate you Ana, believe me I've tried, but I can't"

"You should, my mother abandoned me and so did you"

"I'm sorry Ana, I'm so sorry for hurting you back then, I was foolish. I didn't know what to do"

"It's alright, like I said before, we both made mistakes"

He eases away still holding on to me, "I better let you get to work"

"Yeah" my breath hastens, he's very close to my face. I want to kiss him again, I really do. He leans in slowly, his lips brush against mine, "Christian don't, we shouldn't be doing this. If we start, we won't be able to stop"

"And what's wrong with that?" he grins devilish.

"You should get to know the children better, before even considering you and I"

He straightens his posture and smile with a nod, "You're right. You're absolutely right. You have a good day Ms. Steele"

"You too Mr. Grey"

. . . . . .

**Dordogne, Southwestern France**

**Carla**

"Allo"

"Is this Mrs. Carla Langlais formerly known as Mrs. Carla Steele?" it haven't been addressed as such in years, clearly this is someone from my past, "Yes this is she. Who is this?" I demand. I'm not about to entertain someone who's desire is to remain anonymous.

"This is Cassius James, your former family lawyer"

"Oh, it's you Cassius" I drone with a straight face, "How did you find me?"

"My employer has unlimited resources"

"Your employer? You mean after you and your Accountants weren't able to salvage Raymond Steele's fortune, someone actually hired you. How come, you're the worst attorney in New York State. You must be desperate, why else would you be contacting me. What do you want?"

"I see you haven't change Carla"

"Enough with the small talk Cassius" I bark annoyed.

" . . . .it's about your daughter, Anastasia Steele"

"I don't _have_ a daughter. . . .I have a six year old son"

"I knew that you were are unsympathetic woman Carla, but it's disheartening to know that you can disown your own daughter"

"Is this why you've called, to lecture me about my past"

"Aren't you even interested why I'm asking about Anastasia?"

"NO" I say firm, "I just told you, I don't. Have. A daughter" there's a brief pause after my statement. I'm tempted to put the receiver down on the cradle, but I want to listen for what's coming next. There's a reason why this man is calling, and I want to know.

"Can you identify the Executor to your late husband's estate?"

"What" a disdainful scoff leaves my throat, "You really _are_ pathetic, everyone knows that my husband lost everything, there is _no_ Estate. Did you call me to waste my time?"

"Clearly you don't know what I'm speaking of. I do apologize Mrs. Langlais, enjoy the rest of the day"

My eyebrows furrows on the sound of the dial tone. That was a peculiar conversation. After all these years, what is Cassius James doing poking around in my late husband's affairs?

And why is he asking about Anastasia. . . . .

**Carrick**

Phone calls and damage control has been the order of the day thus far.

Our Public Relations team has been on the ball all morning with this Vittoria Sana fiasco. The media has been trying to reach Christian for comment surrounding her statements of alleged infidelity and his vindictive possessive nature. The media is lapping this up like manna from heaven.

This scenario has come at the worst time. Not only can this impinge on Christian's image and the GEH but it can affect Anastasia and the children indirectly. She's almost twenty-nine so it's time for me to execute his will. Despite all that has happened over the past nine years, I can safely bet that Raymond is proud of his daughter.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear my phone vibrate on top the desk, it's one of my lawyers, Cassius James.

"Cassius, you found her?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. She married to Gregory Langlais, he's. . ."

". . .a well-known wine maker in France and his owns a number of vineyards in Europe, I don't know him but I know _of_ him. I apologize, please continue"

"By all appearances, it seems that she isn't aware of Mr. Steele's Estate. You know legally you _are_ the rightful Executor, and by law the former Mrs. cannot challenge you"

"I'm not sure about that Cassius, there has to be a loophole and if there is one, Carla will find it. We have less than two months to finalize everything; I want this to go smoothly. Ray entrusted me with his daughter, and I'm going to make sure she gets everything he left for her"

"Another thing Mr. Grey"

"Yes"

"Carla has categorically renounced her daughter"

"After all that she's done to that girl" I shake my head in disgust, "she wants nothing more to do with her. Well I hope when the time comes it remains that way. One more thing, I've decided to relinquish my shares of Steele Collaborative Designs, I've determined that it should be given back to its rightful owner. . .I expect absolute confidentiality in this matter Cassius"

"Of course, Mr. Grey"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short but I have to leave you for three weeks.<strong>

**It's Carnival in my country so we're partying every day and night from now until midnight next Wednesday 18/02. So this week and next week I'll be partying, and I need the following week to recuperate.**

**Take care. . . .R&R**


	9. Green is NOT your colour

**Chapter 9 – Green is NOT your colour**

* * *

><p>Even though my miseries of the past were more or less self-inflicted when I left Anastasia on our wedding day, this is a hundred times worse. Compared to the real-time separation from my former fiancée, my mind is in an unfamiliar and terrifying place. . . .and I hate this. The surface of my skin is cold and sensitive, everything around me is noiseless and at a morose standstill.<p>

I've been looking through this glass for over half an hour with my arms folded across my chest. Watching her lying in that bed is giving me an unreal bottomless sensation. My precious daughter is currently resting at the Seattle Children's Hospital after she hyperventilated and succumbed to an anxiety attack.

To my right down the hallway, Ana is sitting in the waiting area with Theodore asleep and his head on her lap. Soothingly, her fingers skim over the surface of his hair, but the action I believe is to pacify herself. My thoughts mull over the fact, that Anastasia Steele is an incredible mother. All this time, she and Theodore have been here anytime, day or night at Phoebe's side. What I'm doing now pales in comparison to their devotion to her.

My eyes turn back to the sleeping girl on the other side of the glass pane. All of this could have been avoided. As I stand here the only thing I _can_ do is take full responsibility for this situation. I'm not about to leave the safety of my children up to my GEH security detail.

_**Five days earlier**_

"_That's my decision Christian"_

"_WHY?. . .there must be some other alternative" my eyebrows are creased, exasperated._

"_Ssshhhhhhh. . . .Would you please lower your voice? I don't want them to hear us discussing this" her finger directs my eyes to their room down the corridor. _

"_I'm sorry, but you can clearly see that my disposition comes from an emotional place. Summer break starts in a few days and I want to spend time with them Anastasia"_

"_I understand that" she argues softly, "Summer break is two months. . .Two. Whole. Months" her words exaggerate, "You expect me to do without them for so long. Uh-uh, that's __**not**__ going to happen. I'm not denying you your parental right to be with them but you have to understand my position and that there are delicate conditions with Phoebe. I need to keep an eye on her" her voice abruptly relaxes and pacifies, "For the past seven weeks, she hasn't had an attack and her health has improved immensely. I've never seen her like this and I'm not about to upset her or disrupt whatever it is that's going on here. I have to admit, even though she says very little to you, somehow you're contributing to her emotional state. . . .thank you. But having someone over to supervise them when you're __**not**__ there, isn't spending time with them. They need to be with __**you**__ not some caretaker"_

"_You do the same thing, you have Kate" I counter marginally bothered. . . . .Wait! I shouldn't have said that, there's a contemptuous scowl on her face, "Okay, what do you propose?" I say defeated._

"_Well" she turns away, and begins to quietly pace, "it's either we all go to your place. . . .or," she sighs reluctantly, "you stay here"_

"_Me, move in here?" I smirk and downplay my delight._

"_Don't be so cocky" her lips quirk to the side, reminding me of her coy visage, "You're not __**moving in**__ here, you're just visiting. And this will be a great opportunity to view the children in their element, their routines, their habits. . . . .Look, I haven't taken time off in years and my vacation time has accumulated to ninety days or so. I thought about taking two months off, it will coincide with the kid's vacation, so at least when you're not around. I will be" she gestures from me to herself._

"_What? You think I can't get time off from work" I challenge, searching her face. In return she says nothing, merely arching an eyebrow, "Okay. . .I'll do it, two months away from work and I'm moving in here"_

"_I just said. . . ."_

"_I know what you __**just said**__ but technically, I'm moving in" a broad grin stretches across my lips as I launch myself closer, inches from her face. For a moment she stops breathing and her bright blue eyes widen, "so, where will I be sleeping Ms Steele" I whisper, she reddened instantly. Her lips quivers slightly, fighting to keep herself from smiling. _

"_Before you worry about that Mr Grey, you should worry about. . . ." _

_Her body jerks startled as a cursed heavy knock raps off the door, interposing our moment. A displeasing frown and irritated eyes appears when she vanishes from my view. She in contrast is overly grateful, even welcoming the disruption. I resign myself to a seat while she attends to her visitor at the door. Seconds later I can hear her coming back into the room, there's an extra set of footsteps echoing behind her, which prompts me to look up. _

_It's no other but the good doctor, Ethan Kavanagh. _

"_Mr Grey" he says firm, extending his hand to me, "it's good to finally meet you"_

"_Yeahhhh" Anastasia drawls awkward, "He wanted an introduction, so" my eyes flick back to him and I maintain my blank countenance. Obviously something is going on here, I met this man a few weeks ago in the company of my father. I don't understand the need for a __**re**__introduction . . . . Unless he's trying to conceal something from her. _

"_Yes" I could only manage to say, it comes out frigid. _

"_Ethan is Phoebe's doctor" she clarifies, which is something I already know. He shoots me a conceited glance when we grip hands and lock eyes for a nanosecond. _

"_I should have called" he states, "but I was in the area, so I just thought I should drop by"_

"_That's okay" Anastasia assures, much to my dismay._

"_I know how much you guys like Cristobal's tarts, so I got a few. You can treat Phoebe tonight, she hasn't had anything sweet in months. I think she'll enjoy it"_

"_Yes she will. . . .thank you" she grins, taking the package from his hands._

"_I should get going. Mr Grey, nice meeting you" I nod to his acknowledgement. _

"_I'll walk you. . ." _

"_No that's okay, I'll see myself out" he directs, placing his hand under her face, lifting her chin upwards. Before she can defend herself, he plants a rushed open-mouthed kiss on her lips, which makes her squeal mildly. She doesn't respond, which goes unnoticed by him, I figure that saying goodbye wasn't the point of his kiss. _

_As he exits the room, her eyes dart back and forth in daft confusion. There's a confused expression on her face and she's clutching the corners of the box in abject horror but I can't blame her, the woman was just attacked by his uncoordinated sloppy lips. I can bet that she's asking herself 'where the hell did that come from'. The man's performance had everything to do with me, like a Neanderthal marking his territory. It was disgusting, rude, overdramatic and unnecessary. Or was it? Her nonresponse told me that she wasn't comfortable with his actions. _

"_Anyway" she waves off dismissively, breaking the awkward moment, "I was saying, you need to worry about the paparazzi. _

_Over the last week I've been forcefully jostled into the tabloid spotlight, not for being the magnate that I'm often being praised to be. This time around, I'm being painted and judged with a broad brush, one, as an insensitive villain and two, a philandering dick. My so-called ex, Vittoria has rallied_ _an army of unwavering supporters locally and on the international front, from family to Hollywood. I decided to leave everything up to PR and Dad. Even Mother tried talking to her, but to no avail. I refused to give a statement or to clear the air on the matter, I wasn't about to give credence to her juvenile antics. But it would appear that the longer I wait, the more that there was merit in her declarations. Yeah how stupid was I, but in hindsight I could see that I wasn't thinking straight._ _This disturbance interrupted part of my schedule with the children, I had to be very keen and mindful not to lead the media back to Anastasia's apartment building. _

. . . . . . .

Through the teeming bustle of nurses and hospital staff close to the administration booth down the hallway to my left, I can see Dr Ethan heading my way. His attention is pierced to the clipboard in his hands.

"Doctor" I announce forceful, making him jump. At first, there's a puzzling look in his eye it doesn't linger though, recognition surfaces.

"Oh. . .right" he voiced cynically, looking back at his notes.

"Excuse me" I asks, curiously.

"Ana told me" he squints and moves closer, "You _are_ the twin's father?" he queries added with a mocking tone.

"Yes. . .I am" I reply, I didn't think that Ana would tell anyone before we'd resolve this with the kids, there's an annoying smirk on his face.

"Are you surprised that she told me? Ana and I have a very good relationship, we tell each other everything"

I know that is a blatant lie, however I don't understand why he's being slightly arrogant. Mechanically, I fold my arms across my chest matching his attitude, before I answer I pause looking off to Anastasia where she's seated. She's perched upright and attentive, staring questioningly at the both of us.

"Everything? Did she tell you that we were engaged?" his eyes open by a fraction, clearly, no. There's a slight pinch of satisfaction coursing through me, "and did _you_ tell _her_ that my father is paying you for tending to Phoebe and all of her medical expenses" the corners of his lips curves downwards, "I didn't think so, don't play this game Dr Kavanagh,"

"Or what, or you'll tell her, you'll tell her that her daughter has been getting the finest care since birth compliments of Carrick Grey. What's wrong with that? And what would be the rationale for disclosing this, she doesn't have to know. . . and who said anything about playing games? Ana is more than _this_, she's worth more than a fancy dress and dinners at expensive restaurants. I care about her and the children. . . .a lot. You left her high and dry, and now all of a sudden you want to come back here and insert yourself to save the day, you've got some nerve Grey"

I feel myself inch a bit closer to him, "If she and my son wasn't sitting over there, by now I would have been kicking your ass up and down this corridor" I snap imprudent in harsh whisper, my both fist are painfully balled, fearing that I'm about to grab him by the throat. "Stay out of this. Who the fuck are you to lecture me about my family"

"_Your_ family?" he mocks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. . . ._my_ family" I repeat firmly, "I'm not going to participate in a jousting match over Anastasia. . . there's no need to" I fire off with confidence turning back to her, her eyes are locked onto to us, "Ana is a big girl, she's very determined and independent so in the end, she can make her own decisions. However under the circumstances, I'm not about to strong-arm her into a relationship. . . . if that's what's bothering you Dr Kavanagh"

"Trust me, your money and your ego doesn't bother me. . .I'm not worried at all" he admonishes, lying through his teeth.

"Good to know, because in the end I _always _get what I want, even if it's going to be Ana. But lucky for you right now, my primary concern are my children. Now please if you don't mind, give me update on my daughter" I seethe through clenched teeth.

. . . . . .

_**Three hours ago**_

"_You look beautiful" I praise, admiring the contours of her face and her elegant chignon hairstyle._

"_Well, you have great taste, you always have. I love this dress, thank you. . .and thank you for the new clothes for the children"_

"_No. . . .thank you for accepting my dinner invitation" _

"_It's alright. I'm surprised that we were able to get here undetected" she sips on her cappuccino and cast her eyes to the children._

_We're seated on a reserved private deck at the back of the restaurant located within a hotel. Theodore and Phoebe are roaming, running and playing freely on the grassy area within eyeshot of us. Under the starry night sky, the expanse is well-lit with a sequence of icicle lighting and white tulle fabric. _

"_So. . . .did you enjoy your dinner?" Wow, how unoriginal. But I can't think of anything else to say. _

_She smiles and rolls her eyes at my mediocre effort to drum up a conversation. "Yes it was good Christian, and for once Theodore didn't scrunch his face at broccoli florets. I can tell that they both enjoyed their meals. . . .We should be heading home, with all that running around she's doing she'll be getting tired soon"_

"_It doesn't look that way" I chuckle, "They both have a lot of energy"_

"_Yeah from that caramel vanilla ice-cream" she mocks, gazing affectionately at them. _

"_You're amazing" I mumble, thinking out loud. She turns to me emotionless and unreadable. "I mean that. Thank you. Despite my absence you've made our children very happy"_

"_Christian" she sighs, "You may not have shared a past, but you'll definitely have a future with them. I promise. . . .Let's have a truce you and me, or a do-over. Let's forget that day in June, put it all behind us, for good"_

"_You mean like it never happened?"_

"_Of course not, that's not what I'm asking. It happened but I don't want that day to hinder anything in the future. Basically I'm saying that we should forgive and forget. . . .although forgetting will take some time" she points out, "So? We can shake on it" she proceeds to stretch her hand across the table._

_Instead I lean closer and I confess deadpan, "I'd rather kiss you" Quickly she curls her fingers into her palm and she clears her throat. _

"_I told you before. . . .we shouldn't be doing that"_

"_Why not? Is it because of your doctor friend?" I state with a sly grin. She slumps against the backrest of the chair, crossing her arms and staring at me poker-faced. "I can tell that you're not that into him"_

"_Oh yeah" she contest, cocking her head to one side, "How would you know?"_

"_I know. . . .You didn't kiss him back. If you wanted to you would have, whether if I was standing there or not" my eyes bore straight into hers, fastening her attention, "You enjoy kissing Anastasia . . . .especially kissing me. Just talking about it now is making you unsettled and fidgety in that chair. And I know that you still love to be kissed on your neck by your birthmark" she stops moving and sits rigid, spellbound, fixated on my words. Like I'm exposing her secrets to the world, "Does he know that? . . . .Does he do that to you? Make you feel the way I use to?. . . .He doesn't. Because if he did, your body wouldn't reacted the way it did when I kissed you at my place" _

_The kids explode in a loud shriek, tumbling to the ground in playful laughter. She's jolted back her surroundings and take a look at them. _

"_We should go" she says, her voice sounding nervous and cracked. "Phoebe, Teddy" she calls out to them, "Time to go"_

_I simply follow her with my eyes as she scurries out of her chair and darts away from the table towards the children. Without any retort or verbal confirmation from her, I've received my answer. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that my children are in my life and getting to know them is also fulfilling but having Anastasia back will a welcomed extra addition. It's been two months since I first saw her, standing outside that elevator hand in hand with Phoebe. _

_I don't __**only**__ want Theodore and Phoebe in my life. . . . . .I want Ana too. If I say that I didn't want her back, I would be lying. _

_Before we approach the exit to the restaurant, I place my hand on the small of her back, ushering her outside the door to the awaiting car that I asked the valet to bring from the car park. She gives me a quick glance, blushing mildly. _

_Without warning, a flurry of confusion and mayhem ensues before we have time to process it. A mob of people suddenly pounced on the four of us, well mainly me. Anastasia holds her ground as a burst of shouts and flashing lights bombard us. Through the disorder, her chin is tucked downwards and her eyes are frantically probing the pack. It's the children, she searching for them. My mind doesn't want to acknowledge the questions, accusations and theories that are being thrown at me. Blindly Anastasia pushes her way through the crowd, calling out to Phoebe and Theodore. I wait stationary between them with my eyes trained on her movements, they weren't after her. . .they're after me. I'm about to lose my cool and tell the man who's directly in front me with a microphone shoved in my face to go fuck himself when I see Anastasia dip and surface with Phoebe in her arms. _

_As she turns and pushes her way through to exit the mob, I can see Phoebe with her tear-strewn face resting on her shoulder. She has her eyes closed awfully tight, like she terrified of what's taking place around us. Out of the multitude, two photographers home in on Anastasia and my children devoid of prejudice, following them closely and taking their pictures all the way until they shut door of the car. Without given it a second thought I thrust myself through the closely crowded mob to the car, ignoring everyone around me, I don't even bother to say no comment. _

_When I get behind the wheel, I turnabout fearful observing Anastasia and the kids piled into the backseat. My Phoebe is curled into her mother's arms, her damp cheek is pressed against Anastasia's chest and her eyes are closed shutting out the world. Her small frame is shivering and she's breathing staggered. _

"_We need to go to the hospital, now" Anastasia announce with urgency, rubbing small circles on Phoebe's back. _

"_Okay" I start the car immediately, leaving the throng of reporters and photographers on the sidewalk._

. . . . . . .

"She's doing great. . .it appears that she had an anxiety attack. As you can see she's resting, her vitals, blood pressure and blood count is normal. The entire incidence took her by surprise and frightened her. May I suggest that you speak to her about this, let her know that everything is okay. . . . .she told me that she couldn't see any of you. . . .especially Teddy, she thought she was lost, it terrified her"

Anastasia has her hand cupped over her mouth and water-logged eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Anastasia" I say with mounting regret, "I didn't know the media was outside. I should have taken more precautions, I let my guard down, I should have had my detail on standby and this. . . ."

She grips my forearm gently, rubbing her thumb over my skin, "This isn't your fault Christian, neither of us could have anticipated this. It's okay, we just need to be more careful in the future" her words reassuring and soothing. But unfortunately, they have no effect on me. If it wasn't for my inaction she wouldn't be laying in that bed right now, "And Ethan thank you. Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not, but you should let her sleep, I'll discharge her in the morning"

"Thanks Ethan"

"No problem Ana, if you need anything have them page me" he concludes, turning on his heels.

As he strolls away, she looks over to Theodore sleeping peacefully stretched out on a sofa in the waiting area.

"So. . . .What were you two talking about?" she enquires, turning her attention back to me with a smile on her face.

"Who?" I feign, ". . . . your boyfriend and I?"

"Don't do that"

"I'm not doing anything Anastasia. . . .Phoebe, we were talking about Phoebe"

"The whole time?"

"Yes, the whole time"

"You're lying Christian"

"What is this? If you're so damn concerned about what we talked about why don't go ask him. What are you afraid of, that he'll kiss you again?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting childish, I can't speak to you like this, excuse me"

I close my eyes and exhale as she walks past me and heads into Phoebe's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two persons asked what I thought about the movie and I didn't respond at the time because I only saw it yesterday. In my honest opinion, I expected too much. There were scenes I wanted to see that weren't there. It wasn't bad, but it left me wanting. But like someone said, the book was condensed into two hours, what did you expect? <strong>

**Dakota did well in her role as Ana, although I love Jamie, he seemed a bit rigid, however he's perfect in The Fall **_**(check it out if you haven't seen it, he's fucking awesome)**_**. And every time he spoke I kept hearing his Irish accent, not that it was bad, but I kept hearing it.**

**I'll update when I can. . .real life is beginning to collapse on top of me. **

**Take care everyone and thanks to all you new readers and followers. **


	10. For All the Right Reasons

**Sorry for my absence I haven't been here for weeks.**

**Please enjoy, hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10 – For All the Right Reasons<strong>

_I can't believe we're doing this, she was right. _

_As soon as we started we couldn't stop. Everything seems to careening out of control, I mean one minute we were arguing and the next minute she looked so goddamn sexy that I had to pull her into my arms and ravage her soft, desirable lips. Not wanting to destroy the occasion I embrace her waist tenderly and slowed the rhythm of my mouth, savouring the taste, the feel. The measured paced of our mouths welcomed its way greedily for our tongues to intertwine and caress. We both found ourselves opening our mouths wider, deepening our hot and heaving kissing. She nibbles my lower lip teasing and taunting the nerve endings below my waist. Clearly we're both out of breath and the surface of our lips is steaming from the intense friction, shamelessly, I groan against her mouth in unmodified pleasure._

_Moving my open mouth to her jawline, my hands tighten its hold on the side of her hips almost digging into her flesh through her clothing. Soft pleading moans escapes her throat permitting me to continue. She tilts her head easily exposing the length of her neckline. Wasting no time I satisfy my growing urge to claim her, my lips worked along the new area of skin, sucking and skimming my teeth along the surface. Her melodic exhales harden me further, I mechanically press my groin against her and she pushes forward into the zipper of my trousers, grinding against me. Shit, my thoughts are screaming in my head. Her body feels good to let go, my fingers desperately curl and twist around her t-shirt, I'm this close to tearing the garment away from her heated body. I can feel the caged lion inside of me growing more and more eager to pounce._

_When my lips find its way to the top of her cleavage, she throws her head back and her breathing become more laboured, then, I hear the words that flips the switch and plunges me over the edge._

"_Christian. . . . .take me" she implores._

"_Is this. . ." I insert my palm into her top, releasing her left breast out of its confines, "what you want Ana" my breath skims the surface of her tight pebbled nipple, her body jerks slightly against mine and her voice strains as if she's on the brink of weeping._

"_Yes Christian, I want you. God I want feel you inside of me, all over me, please", like a ravenous animal my mouth takes charge of her swollen breast fully, flicking and swirling my tongue. _

_With fire in my eyes and a low growl, I take possession of what I deem to be mine and tear her clothes away with no effort, shedding and clawing. Quickly I lift her in my arms as I was meant to on our wedding night and lay her delicate body gently on the bed. I take a moment to let my eyes glide and linger on the beauty that is mine, her hair covering the pillow and the length of her body is so fucking gorgeous. She's even more stunning than when we were teenagers, her womanly features would bring any man to his knees, fuller breasts and deeper curves. Keeping my eyes on hers I slowly slink out of my clothes. Her eyes widen when my briefs slid down my thighs, I'm not sure if she's impressed or if she mortified. Leaning myself onto the side of the bed, I run my hands up her calves and arch her knees. Catching a glimpse of my intended target, I can see that she's ready for me, plump and deliciously wet. _

_I slowly inch between her spread thighs placing the head of my cock at her moist opening, I moan with pleasure just feeling the wetness on the tip my flesh. Slowly I push myself into her tight, moist pussy, marvelling at the expression on her face and her beautiful mouth forming the perfect O. Her back arches, thrusting her hips upwards to meet mine. _

_I begin to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, rolling my hips to meet hers, the sensation of her muscles clenching firm around me is sheer ecstasy. She lifts her legs higher wrapping them securely around my waist. The fragrances of hot sex infused with sweat saturates our space, body heat exchanging, breaths mixing, everything about this moment is perfect. It always has been and it always will be, Ana and I belong together. The pitch of her moans are beginning to swell, egging me to penetrate her deeper and harder, rocking her body into the mattress, pounding the bed against the wall._

"_Ah, yes Christian, yes. . . ." _

"_Come for me my love" I whisper, my breath fanning against her lips, "I want to feel your sweet smooth pussy dripping all over me. Nine years has been long, too long, I'm never letting you go. . . .you hear me, never. You belong to me, I'll die before I leave you again. . . . I love you. . . ."_

I scrunch my face mildly as my eyes begin to flutter open and sting from the natural light that's forcing its way through the blinds, my chest rise and falls from my laboured intake of breaths. Turning on my side I look over to the nightstand the clock tells me it's almost ten in the morning. Clearly I've overslept and it's happened again, I'm waking up from a recurring dream that I've been having for more than a week and there's a stiff, painful erection pressing against the crotch of my pants. My remedy, which has become a morning ritual, would be to take a very cold shower. But right now all I can think about is taking my hand to myself, releasing this internal pressure that has been building and heating up within my loins.

Anastasia Steele's room is two doors down from mine. She's the last one I see at night and the first person that invades my thoughts when I open my eyes the next morning. Nevertheless, I'm not going to disrespect her by wanting to seduce her against her will, we're working on the children. She's the mother of my children and a lady and I'll treat her as such.

But one thing's for sure, when she's ready and if she has fallen out of love with me, I'll make damn sure that that fire she once felt between us, is rekindled. And this time I'll earn her love.

But for now I have to get up.

Throwing my legs lazily over the side of the bed I manage to shuffle myself to the toilet. I must apologize to her for oversleeping and probably leaving her hanging with the kids this morning. I gave Gail a month off so Ana and I can prepare meals on our own for them. Surprisingly it has been. . . .fun. You can probably call it our kitchen time and I actually look forward to it.

Shit, I forgot Ana has a lunch date with Ms Kavanagh in an hour.

. . . . . . . . .

**Kate **

Great. . . .I'm stuck in a taxi a block away from the café where I'm supposed to meet Ana. Common sense dictates that I should get out and walk the rest of the way. In the end I hesitantly do so.

Stepping through this high-end and unchartered part of Seattle peaks my curiosity. There's one building that catches my eye in the middle of the towering, majestic skyscrapers, it's dwarfed in comparison. It doesn't appear to be a place of business, more like a dwelling. Yeah that's it, they're luxurious apartments. As I crane my head to side my feet keep walking along the concrete pavement until I smash into a wall of robust muscle and cologne. After a low "oooffff" escapes the pit of my throat, a series of unfortunate involuntary bodily actions caused my backside to find its way to the hot, hardened concrete.

"Oh god, are you okay?" my assaulter bellows.

"Yeah. . .I think so" I struggle to say, brimming with embarrassment. Before I know it, he's scooping me up off the ground with an arm around my waist. Our connection feels good, very good. So good that parts of my body are beginning to tingle.

"You're not gonna sue me right?" he asks suspiciously, narrowing his striking grey eyes at me.

"Why should I?" I reply, "I mean, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either, don't feel bad"

"Well at the moment I'm not, if the reward for knocking you down is to hold you this close to me then I won't mind doing it again"

I withdraw myself instantly from his grasp as my gorgeous assailant smirks and gives me a thorough once over.

"So. . . .what held your attention that you didn't notice me standing in front of you"

"Well, I was looking up at that building across the street" I indicate casually.

"Escala Towers? Why?"

"I've never seen it before, it looks like an apartment complex"

"It is actually, would like to see it" he asks, as if it's nothing. How odd? A man is offering some random woman a tour of a building, his gesture blindsides me for moment.

"Do you live there?" I enquire.

"No, but my brother does. Sorry, I'm going on and on and I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Elliot Grey and you are. . ."

"Katherine Kavanagh", the cogs in my head begins to turn as I hear that oh so familiar surname, Grey. It's a name that I've hearing for the last two months from Ana and the kids, but I can't help but wonder if the man before me is somehow related. Maybe or maybe not, Christian Grey is sought of a hard-ass and reserved while this individual is a bit outgoing and jovial.

"Katherine" he grins with approval.

"No, please, call me Kate, really"

"Alright, so do you want to go?"

"What?" I mumble confused.

"Do you want to go?" he signals to the building across the street, "I'm going to surprise my brother, he doesn't know that I'm here"

_Okay. . . his brother. Most likely it's Christian_.

"No sorry, I'm going to meet a friend right down the street and I can't ditch her. Actually I won't"

"Well go get her, you can bring her too" he gestures.

My legs become strong and firm, fixed and motionless to the sidewalk. It feels like a life or death situation, this decisive decision making process is crushing my brain. I'm actually thinking about this like I'm under a pop quiz. The rational part of my mind is signalling me to leave and to keep my appointment with Ana, but my body doesn't want to depart. Thankfully, the blaring horn from a passing car rattles me back to reality.

"I'm sorry I can't, but thanks for the offer" I say whole-hearted and half smiling.

"Are you sure?" he prompts.

"No I can't, and why I am standing here debating whether I should I leave or stay. . . . .you're confusing me" I blush, "I have to go"

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind" his voice dips low and husky. My eyes intuitively travels to his mouth where he's wearing a sexy one-sided smirk. At this point I'm mentally kicking myself for wanting to refuse him again.

"I-I have to. . . . ., I have to go. I'm sorry Mr. Grey"

"Elliot" he corrected, politely, "Here," he says, dipping into his coat pocket and pulling out a card holder, "when you're done with your friend, call me"

"You don't know me" I state, flicking my eyes from the business card between my fingers to his handsome face.

"Do you believe in fate Kate?" I purse my lips tightly, the overwhelming feeling of me wanting to flush hot red threatens to burst through me. "Please call me"

With that he takes a small step away from me with his hands in his pockets, looking down at my face in wonderment. I turn on my heels eager to get away.

Two stores down, I come upon the café. Trying not to look too obvious, I turn my head to the side and I see that he's still positioned in the spot where I left him. I do a silly finger wave and haul my ass inside the place, almost bumping into someone else.

. . . . . .

**Anastasia **

After bringing the glass of water from my lips, I see an effervescent and bright red-faced Kate Kavanagh approaching the table.

"What's the matter with you?" I probe with my eyebrows knitted together.

"It's nothing" she takes her seat and reddens even harder, "I just bumped into someone interesting"

"Well this _interesting nothing_ sounds very good" I say pausing, prompting her with my eyes for details. . . .which doesn't come.

"Wow. . .you're out, that's good" she diverts, "I thought you'd be cooped up after that media fiasco last week"

"Yeah we were but Christian took care of it. He said he did everything but bought every media house in the state"

"He would do that?" she query scrunching her face.

"Maybe. . .I don't know"

"And where are my godchildren?"

"With Christian"

"Good, nice to see that you're finally trusting him"

"I have to give him a chance, he is their father and he's really good at it"

"And have you told them yet?"

"No" I sigh and mentally prepare myself for a reprimand.

"C'mon Ana we talked about this. You have to tell them. . . .soon. What are you two waiting for?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe? What about Phoebe?"

"I'm afraid how she's going to react to all of this. Remember when I started seeing Ethan and she thought that he was going to be her new daddy. She grew to like him more than I did, and then things didn't work out between us. I don't want to get her hopes up again"

"You're being ridiculous Ana, who you're trying to feed that horseshit to. Me? You don't want to get _her_ hopes up. . . . .or yours" we lock eyes, challenging each other, but my glare doesn't perturb her so she goes on, "Look Ana, I love you dearly. . .but you're using Phoebe as an excuse. The difference between Christian and Ethan is that Christian is their real father. You shouldn't keep that information from them because you think that it may affect them in a negative way. That little girl is smarter than you think. All you need to do is be honest with them, and yourself. Of course, they'll have questions so you provide honest answers and they will do the rest. I know you Ana, you're trying to protect _them_ and yourself but having the kids stay with Christian while you're dating someone else is even _more_ confusing"

"I'm not dating Ethan" I firmly counter, "we talk and see each other from time to time, it isn't romantic. Not since Chr. . ." I stop instantly.

"You can say it. Not since Christian came back into your life. . . .What?" she shrugs her shoulders, "You think I'm going to tell Ethan?"

"Well he _is_ your brother. . ."

"And what? He's a big boy. If _I_ can see what's going on, why can't he"

"And what _is_ going on Kate"

"What's going on? Okay, since you're down playing everything today, I'll tell you" she declares, leaning closer on the table, my left eyebrow arches slightly, "Christian Grey isn't just some childhood friend that you fell in love with and had a jilted romance. He's the love of your life. . . . and you're still in love with him this very moment. Everyone can see it when you're near him. It oozes out of you bouncing off the walls of every room, anyone who doesn't notice this has to be in complete denial, for instance, Ethan. . . . .hmmm, maybe he already knows" she grins mischievously.

My jaw tightens slightly at the end of her melodramatic speech but she's right. . . .and she knows it. Her confident attitude makes me want to laugh, instead I roll my eyes and beckon a waiter to our table to order lunch.

"When we're done here, you want to go see the kids." I say

"Of course"

"We're staying across the street. . . .Escala Towers"

"Really" her eyes darts to the window, "Wow, second invitation in one day, it must be fate" she mumbles below her breath.

"Did you say something Kate?"

"No. . . . It's nothing"

. . . . . .

**Christian **

"Okay time out" Teddy announces, "I'm going to the bathroom, no cheating and don't start without me"

"Okay" I assure him and look over to Phoebe, quickly she averts her eyes to the board game set on the table. "Do you need anything Phoebe, some juice or water?"

"No. . .but thank you" her voice is tiny and polite, "you can help me with something else"

"What is it?" I smile, huge. A surge of delight courses through me, she wants me to do something for her and I'm all too eager to assists her.

"We have to go to my room" she directs.

"Sure"

She scurries up the stairs, racing ahead of me. When I enter her room she's patiently waiting for me near her bookcase.

"I'd like to have that giant book" she points to the top of the cabinet.

"No problem" I say, stretching my arm over my head to get the activity book down. When I turn around, her tiny outstretched hands are waiting for me to hand it over. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah" she smiles, gazing up at me.

She remains stationery and I wait for her to exit the room. For a few seconds we lock eyes and then it becomes uncomfortable, then I observe her fingers curl around the edges of the book. Second by second her eyes stare into me, she clutches the book tighter, eventually body hugging it. I don't understand what's going on and my mind prepares itself for the worse.

"What's the matter Phoebe, tell me what's wrong?" I enquire, moving closer to her then bending to one knee.

There's something on her mind, her eyes dart from left to right, searching my face and she's looking at me like she's trying to find the words. Then, her voice breaks in a wispy exhale.

"Daddy?"

That one word knocked everything out of me, made my heart leap and bounced with excitement. The back of my eyes began to flood with tears of elation, which I decline to hold back. I squeeze my shut for a brief moment debating what to do. I don't want to lie to her, she asking if I'm her father and I shouldn't lie.

"Yes Phoebe, I'm your father" I whisper gently as the waterworks flowed freely.

"I'm sorry, don't cry" she pleads softly.

"I'm not sad darling, I'm very happy" I confirm with a smile.

She takes a miniature step toward me and I reach out, taking her in my arms gently then scooping her off the floor. I kiss her cheek and hug her little body as close as I can muster without hurting her, trying not to squeeze, but I have her fastened securely in my arms. It's like the first time I held her but this is even better. Her hands are locked around my neck and she lets out a small giggle. I pull away just enough to see her face.

"When did you find out?" I smile, curious.

"I've always known, since the first time I saw you in the elevator. You're just like Teddy"

"Of course" I concur, "you're such a smart girl. You know that" I grin and she agrees shaking her head.

"Christian"

Our moment is interrupted by my name being called from downstairs. I gently place her to the floor and she takes her warm hands away from me.

"We'll talk about this when mommy gets home, okay"

"Okay" she chimes happily.

Elliot is casually chatting with Theodore when Phoebe and I enter the living room. His forehead wrinkles when he observes her walking towards her brother.

"Hi" he says jolly and a bit interested.

"Hi" she replies.

"I'm Elliot, what's your name?"

"Phoebe"

"Phoebe and Theodore," he simplifies, "Christian I didn't know you were having guests or else I would have brought something back from Singapore. How old are you Phoebe?"

"I'm eight the same age as Teddy, we're twins"

"Twins, wow" his eyes and his smile enlarge. He turns to me with his 'care to explain' expression. "Well Christian and I are brothers, I'm older and better looking of course" he states categorically.

"Kids, go put in a movie, my big brother and I need to talk"

"Okay" they chorused.

I watch them go to the other side of the room, make a selection and flopped down on the sofa. Without a word I walk away from Elliot to the kitchen, but he refused to be left behind. The man is inches away from the skin of my heels.

"You're keeping secrets little brother?" he accuse in a low cunning tone.

"No, I won't say that. Ask me anything?"

"Okay, are those _your_ children?"

"Do they _look_ like my children?" I strain playfully, which I know would agitate him. Elliot hates when someone leads him around in circles, especially when he needs answers.

"Don't be facetious, months ago I already pointed out that little Theodore is the splitting image of you and now I see he's part of a twin. Dad told me that you're taking a 'vacation', I found that was odd"

"Why is that odd Elliot, everyone should a break once in a while"

"Not you, two or three days, yeah. But two months, that's not Christian Grey. I tried to get it out of Dad but he himself was very shady with the line of censored answers. As much as you would hate to admit it I know you better than anyone, you won't take a two month hiatus just to babysit, something is going on"

"And you're here to investigate. . ."

"Damn right I am" he grins with his arms folded across his chest.

After taking a huge gulp of sparkling water, I settle myself against the kitchen island and stare into nothingness, recapping the brief moment I shared with Phoebe fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes" I finally say, "Phoebe and Theodore are mine" he doesn't respond, well not physically, but why should he. I bet he has all the answers and deductions in his mind.

"Why didn't you say something when I asked about Theodore months ago?"

"I didn't know at the time"

"You didn't know" his eyebrows furrows with a confused look in his eyes, "So you're saying that you just found out about this. How come?"

"Long story"

"Well I came all the way from Asia to get a good story, please don't disappoint. . . . .And another thing they're both eight. The only person you were with around that time was. . ." he pauses then the epiphany hits him, "Anastasia. . .Anastasia is their mother"

I merely shake my head, acknowledging his astute conclusion.

He's wide-eyed and shocked as he covers his open mouth with his hand, "Wow"

"Yeah"

"Does Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Uh huh, as a matter of fact Ana approached Mother after our botched wedding and told her that she was pregnant. She condemned her, refusing to believe that the pregnancy had anything to do with me, she accused her of trying to deceive me again. Mother thought by writing a cheque she could coax Ana into having an abortion and to leave me alone. In the end, Ana agreed to stay away but she didn't take the money. She moved to the other side of the country, had the twins and moved on with her life"

"Mom knew about this? I get that she was angry after the wedding. . .but why would she keep this from you?"

"She didn't want me get burned again. But not knowing that I had kids all this time, hurt me even more. I was annoyed at her for weeks"

"I would be too. . . .but throwing money at her and abortion? That's a cruel recommendation, coming from her"

"I didn't believe it myself, but when I confronted her about it she opened up about everything that transpired that day. Dad was just as oblivious as I was about the whole thing"

"Mom keeping secrets from us, especially Dad. What else is going on in our perfect family unit?" he snide.

"Well Dad had his fair share of omissions himself. Apparently before Ray Steele pass away, Dad promised that he would keep an eye on Ana for him. He's been discreetly assisting her with the kids and Phoebe's medical expenses, all the while never realising that the children were mine"

"Why am I always the last to know about anything in this family?" he throws his hands up animated and loose.

"Well if it's any consolation I haven't said anything to Mia yet"

"Really, she's going to have a fit when she hears about this. You know she hates to be out of the loop and I remembered she and Ana were pretty close. . . . .I knew it, I told you that boy looked just like you"

"Yeah you called it" I raise my glass to my lips, finishing the contents.

"Let's go so you can introduce me to my niece and nephew"

"Not just yet" I state making him pause in mid-step, "They don't know that I'm their father. Well at least not both of them, just when you came in, Phoebe told me that she knows that I'm her father"

"W-What? You mean, you and Ana haven't told them yet. Why not?"

"Ana wanted to wait for the right time, especially for Phoebe"

"And look how that turned out, she figured it out and let you know that she knows, and if she knows mostly likely her brother knows too. Twins are usually very close and they don't keep secrets from each other"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"I'm always right" he snickers.

"MOM. . .AUNTIE KATE" the children bellows from the other room.

"Is that her?" he enquires.

"Yeah" I reply pushing my body away from the counter.

. . . . . .

**Elliot **

Even though her back is facing me I recognise her instantly. A small yet satisfying smile penetrates my lips. Her attention is currently occupied by the children's enthusiastic and high-pitched description of all the fun they're having.

"Elliot" I hear a voice gasp to my left, it's Ana. I've been so engrossed with the sight of Ms Kavanagh that I actually forgot the reason why I came out here, to see and say hello Anastasia Steele.

"Ana" I grin and spread my arms, inviting her to come to me. She walks straight into me and we embrace, rocking mildly in each other's comfort. Behind us Christian suddenly clears his throat, the obvious cue for me to unhand the woman. I huff and roll my eyes at the interruption, she pulls away with huge lively smile.

"How are you?" she beams pushing up the sleeves on her cardigan.

"I'm great, came to see what my little brother has been up to. And I see that a lot has been going on around here"

"Yeah. . .I know" she concurs, casting her eyes over to Kate and the kids who are now staring at us, "Oh Elliot, meet a good friend of mine this is K. ."

"Kate Kavanagh, I know" I smirk, boring my eyes into her, again.

"You know each other?" Ana questions with interest.

"He ran into me and knocked me down, flat out on the sidewalk. That happened just before we met up an hour ago then he. . ." Kate began flippantly.

"That's not how it happen" I chuckle, cutting off her playful rant, "I recalled that you were the one who wasn't watching where she was going"

"Yeah, and then you begged me not to sue you" she added.

"I like your friend Ana, she very colourful" I remark, pointing in Kate's direction, "See what I told you, fate, you should have taken up my offer"

"What offer?" Ana interjected.

"To give Ms Kavanagh a tour of this building, she was gaping it while she was walking down the street. Hence the reason why she collided with me and fell onto the sidewalk"

"Ohhh, I see" Ana raised her eyebrows with a toothy grin, "the _interesting nothing_ Kate"

"What?" I enquire, looking between the both of them for an answer.

"Anastasia" my brother says awfully formal slicing the light-heartedness within the room, "we need to talk. . . .Privately" he notes candidly, "Sorry Elliot I know you just got here but this is important"

"That's okay" I remark, "You two go ahead. . . .Kate and I can stay here and get to know each other better, right Kate"

". . . . . . ." her beautiful green eyes gives me a conjured half-lid, uninterested glance, "I'll watch the kids Ana, go on" Her eyes follows them until the exit the room, then she looks my way. "Stop staring at me Elliot"

"Why, you're beautiful. . . .Have dinner with me, tonight"

"W-What? . . . .No" she answers red-faced.

"Why not, and don't say that we don't know each other" she closes her mouth, defeated, "We can fix that by going out, so how about it, tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this long chapter to make up for my absence. These days I'm having a lot of migraines so I'm taking it easy. . . .and watching a lot of Game of Thrones marathons in time for #GoTSeason5 because Winter is Coming.<strong>

**Thanks for those of you who sent your PMs asking if everything was okay. Like I said before these migraines are intense. **

**Take care you guys, and review. . . .I really would like to hear your thoughts. Thanks **


End file.
